Eden's Chronicles
by AryaHazz
Summary: Voici l'histoire d'Eden dès son enfance, une jeune fille maladroite, têtue, effrontée et complètement stupide qui cherche son père à travers Grand Line en passant par des aventures lui en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs... Entre les crises de narcolepsie, les loups-garous et des équipages plus fous les uns que les autres, y'en a pas fini...
1. Adieu

**Chapitre 1 : Adieu. **

Tout commence en plein hiver, sur un navire. Celui-ci était en route pour l'île de Dawn, dans la mer d'East Blue.  
Une gamine d'une dizaine d'années regardait l'océan d'un air blasé, en se demandant sincèrement ce qu'elle fichait ici.  
A ses côtés, un homme d'une trentaine d'années, grand, aux cheveux blonds comme ceux de l'enfant, se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien faire sur ce bateau lui aussi.

- Eden, ça m'embête aussi de devoir te laisser là-bas, alors arrête de me faire la tête, ok ? dit-il en posant sa grande main sur le bras de la blondinette.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! s'énerva-t-elle en tournant son visage vers lui.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué… Et lâche immédiatement ma main !

La fillette, sous le coup de la colère, avait attrapé la main de son père et la broyait consciencieusement.

- Ethan, je veux pas vivre avec elle, elle m'emmer-

- Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage, sale gosse !

- Et qui m'a appris ça à ton avis, hein ?!

Ils entamèrent une baston de regard pendant tout le reste du trajet, et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque qu'Eden se jeta sur son père pour le faire tomber. Elle s'accrocha à son cou désespérément. Alors Ethan porte les bagages d'Eden alors que celle-ci restait accrochée à lui, ses pieds pendouillant dans le vide.

- Je veux pas y aller, je veux pas je veux pas jeveuxpasjeveuxpas…

Elle continua à répéter cette phrase pendant cinq minutes, et ils arrivèrent devant une petite maison. Ethan tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de sa fille tandis qu'une femme sortait de la maison.

- Eden, lâche moi.

- Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

- ARRETE DE MORDRE MON BRAS !

- J'ai dis naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

- Attends je vais t'aider, proposa la femme en prenant Eden sous les bras.

Et elle tira pour tenter de décoller la gamine de son père.

- Elle s'est collée avec de la superglue où quoi ?

- Eden, par pitié lâche mon bras, supplia Ethan en tentant de le secouer.

La blonde se décrocha finalement et tenta de s'enfuir. Son père la tint par le col de son manteau. Elle ne tenta même pas de se débattre et Ethan la lâcha, elle partit s'asseoir contre le mur du bâtiment.

- Bonjour, Ludmilla. Prête à recevoir ce petit démon ?

- Bien sûr. (elle fixa la gamine) Elle a l'air triste…

- Je le sais bien, mais je n'ai pas le choix. Le travail m'en demande trop et je ne peux plus m'occuper d'elle, répondit Ethan avec une lueur triste dans ses yeux noirs, je te remercie sœurette.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je m'occuperai bien d'elle. Tu peux être tranquille.

Ludmilla enlaça brièvement son petit frère, qui lui partit voir sa fille. Eden leva des yeux humides vers son père.

- Ecoute ma chérie, je vais devoir partir longtemps à cause de mon travail… Je te fais confiance, tu seras gentille avec Ludmilla, hein ? Je viendrais te voir quand je pourrais.

Ethan n'avait jamais été doué pour faire des adieux. Car lui-même n'était pas sûr de revenir vivant, et il ne pouvait pas avoir la garantie de revoir sa fille.  
Alors il se résigna, il partit sans se retourner après avoir donné un baiser sur le front de sa fille, peut être le dernier qu'il pourra lui accorder.

_Adieu…_

Eden avait peur, tellement peur qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi, comme sa mère, peur qu'il ne revienne jamais. Elle resta bien cinq minutes, accroupie sur le sol neigeux à regarder l'horizon, sous le regard bienveillant de Ludmilla.

Son père était partit, il l'avait laissée. La petite fille secoua la tête doucement tandis que les larmes dévalaient ses joues, tout comme la neige qui se mettait à tomber.  
Le ciel pleurait avec elle des larmes glacées.

Eden se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'au port de Fuschia sous le regard des passants. Arrivée sur le quai, elle s'étala de tout son long, face devant la neige, et ne put qu'apercevoir le bateau qu'Ethan venait d'emprunter, au loin.

- Je t'en prie ne m'abandonne pas ! hurla-t-elle en tapant le sol de ses poings.

Mais seuls les habitants du village de Fuschia entendirent son appel.


	2. Comment se faire un ami sans le vouloir

**Chapitre 1 : Comment se faire un ami sans vraiment le vouloir dans l'immédiat.**

Un an, cinq moi et deux semaines plus tard, base Marine de l'archipel Sabaody ~

Ethan venait de se réveiller dans sa chambre, qui ressemblait plus à un placard qu'autre chose. Mais bon, il l'aimait bien son placard. Au moins, il avait pu disposer ses petites affaires personnelles, comme une photo d'Eden et sa défunte femme.  
Mais là, il allait devoir quitter ce placard pendant un bout de temps, car Ethan part en mission, une des plus dangereuses qu'il n'ait jamais accomplies, dans le Nouveau Monde.

Il resta à fixer le cadre photo pendant plusieurs minutes, sans bouger, comme s'il pouvait revenir en arrière auprès de sa famille unies.

Eva, la mère d'Eden, fut une très belle femme, avec sa courte chevelure rousse et bouclée et ses yeux ambrés. Elle était douce, attentionnée et… Explosive. Eden lui ressemblait beaucoup au niveau du caractère.  
Sans plus attendre, le jeune père prit du papier, de quoi écrire, et commença à rédiger sa lettre.

Ethan regarda l'horizon depuis sa petite fenêtre, se demandant bien comment allait Eden.

OoOoO

Ile de Dawn, deux semaines plus tard ~

Un groupe d'enfants courait dans la rue en hurlant. On pourrait penser que ce sont des cris de joies, qu'ils s'amusent.  
M'enfin, ils s'amusent surtout à fuir une jeune fille qui vient de foutre une sacrée correction au petit chef de leur bande de copains.  
Le gamin s'échappa de la poigne d'acier de son interlocutrice et s'enfuit avec ses camarades en pleurant.

La fillette resta au milieu du passage, le poing rougit, des égratignures sur les bras et le visage et la joue tuméfiée. Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la taverne de Makino.

- Eden, mais qu'est ce que tu as encore fait ? s'inquiéta la tenancière en voyant l'état dans lequel j'étais – c'est-à-dire celui dans lequel j'étais après une bagarre.

- C'est cet idiot de Cain qui n'arrête pas de me chercher, je l'ai juste remit à sa place ! me défendis-je en faisant la moue.

- Viens-là, je vais soigner çà. (elle me fit un sourire gentil)

Je m'assis sur un tabouret du bar tandis que Makino partait chercher de quoi me soigner. Elle revint avec du bandage, du désinfectant, de la glace et des pansements.

- Pose la glace sur ta joue, m'indiqua la jeune femme aux cheveux verts, tu as mal à ta main ?

- Oui, avouai-je franchement en grimaçant, j'ai frappé fort, je vais avoir un bleu.

- Ca commence déjà, regarde.

En effet, je voyais un hématome qui se formait sur mes phalanges. Tant pis pour lui, il n'avait qu'a pas venir me chercher des noises avec ses copains !

Makino entoura ma main droite d'un bandage après avoir passé de la glace dessus. Puis elle me demanda si je voulais à boire. Je répondis à l'affirmative et elle partit resservir ses clients.

La taverne était bien remplie. J'attendis mon verre de jus de fruit en balançant mes pieds d'avant en arrière, et mes yeux se posèrent sur un groupe de clients bruyants.  
C'est l'équipage de Shanks Leroux, qui n'a pas bougé depuis une année entière. Ils sont arrivés environ une semaine après moi sur l'île. Des fêtards qui viennent tous les jours à la taverne.

Il y a aussi ce garçon, très étrange, qui colle le capitaine pirate vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Un pot de colle, je vous dis !  
Moi, je suis tout le temps là, à les regarder, à fixer le garçonnet à la tignasse noire. Je le vois mais lui non, il m'intrigue.

Mais après un an, ce fut la première fois que ce petit garçon s'asseyait auprès de moi, qui était toujours assise dans mon coin au bout du comptoir.

- Salut ! Je m'appelle Monkey , et je serais le roi des pirates ! Comment tu t'appelles ? Soyons amis ! lança brusquement le gosse en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Heuu…Le roi des pirates ? T'es sérieux ? balbutiai- je en regardant Luffy, heu..Je m'appelle E-Eden.

- E-Eden ? Drôle de prénom…

- Nan, Eden, espèce d'idiot ! m'écriai-je en brandissant mon poing.

- Shishishishi !

Non décidemment, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon pareil !

- D'accord, soyons amis.

Pourquoi j'ai dis ça, moi ?

- Génial ! Hé Shanks, regarde j'ai une nouvelle copine ! brailla Luffy en faisant des espèces de moulinet avec ses bras, comme ça je serais pas tout seul si elle vient avec moi dans l'équipage.

Je recrachai ma gorgée de jus de fruit sur le comptoir.

- Plaît-il ?!

- Pour la énième fois, c'est hors de question Luffy, rétorqua Shanks, tu es trop petit !

Avec maturité, le pirate lui tira la langue, et ils commencèrent tous les deux à se chamailler sous les éclats de rire de l'équipage.

Attendez une minute…

Alors c'est pour ça qu'il voulait devenir mon ami ?!

- REVIENS ICI ESPECE DE SALE MIOCHE !

Je me jetai sur Luffy pour le secouer comme il se doit.

- Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais être mon « ami » hein espècedesalegaminjevaistetuer !

- M-mais nooOOon a-a-a-arrête ça je veux v-v-vraiment dev-v-enir ton ami ! dit-il pendant que je le balançai d'avant en arrière.

- Hein ?

Je stoppai la torture et il leva ses yeux aussi noirs que les miens vers moi.

- Ben quoi ?

- T'as bien dit que tu voulais être vraiment mon ami ?

- Ben ouais, pourquoi ?

- Mais… Personne n'a jamais voulu…

J'hésitai à le dire, car je savais cette vérité douloureuse. Je n'avais aucun ami.

- Non, rien.

Enfin plus maintenant…

C'est à ce moment que la porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement, et que Ludmilla entra, un air mécontent sur son visage. Personne ne prêta attention à son entrée.

Tiens, bizarrement je peux prédire ce qu'il va se passer…

- Eden ! Rentrons.

Je me levais docilement, sous le regard intrigué de Luffy à qui je fis l'un de mes rares sourires.

- A plus tard, dis-je en lui faisant un petit signe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai devant ma maison à m'incliner, la tête baissée, devant la mère de ce crétin de Cain qui se cachait derrière sa mère et me tirait la langue sans que les deux femmes ne s'en aperçoivent. Ludmilla s'excusa pas mal de fois et se tourna vers moi en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- Fais tes excuses à madame Edvard, m'ordonna calmement ma tante.

- … (admirez ma capacité lyrique sans borne.)

J'entendis un soupir, et Ludmilla reprit d'un ton menaçant.

- Eden…

- Je suis désolée, madame Edvard, ça ne se reproduira pas.

- J'espère bien ! Regarde ce que tu as fais un mon petit garçon ! s'écria Mme. Edvard d'une voix paniquée en mettant son fils devant.

Cain avait aussitôt reprit une tête de malheureux, les yeux larmoyants. Finalement ils repartirent et cet imbécile se retourna pour me tirer la langue de nouveau la langue.

Et moi je lui balançai un regard digne d'un tueur ainsi que beaucoup d'ondes négatives. Je crois qu'il a ressentit ma colère de loin car il s'est caché sous le gilet de sa mère.

- Espèce de sale menteur…

Ludmilla poussa un soupir de soulagement, me regarda, s'accroupit et posa ses deux mains sur mes épaules.

- Ecoute Eden, j'ai vu cette fois-ci que c'est lui qui t'embêtait…

Ah, elle voit enfin que c'est pas moi qui tabasse ces enfants pour rien !

- Mais tu ne dois pas réagir comme ça ! Tu dois être plus mature qu'eux et ne pas répondre à leur provocation. Tu verras, à force ils s'en lasseront.

- Papa m'aurait dit : (je pris une voix plus grave) « Bravo ma fille, t'es bien digne de ton père ! ».

Elle prit une grande inspiration. Ca y'est, le quart-d'heure du sermon est arrivé !

- Sauf que ton père n'est pas là, et qu'il ne t'as pas fait adopter le bon comportement. Tu ne dois pas frapper comme ça, regarde où ça mène (elle fixa ma main blessée). Tu blesses ces enfants, mais tu te blesses toi aussi. Et pas que physiquement. Tu as besoin d'avoir des amis ma chérie.

Quoi ?

- Comment tu sais que-

- Je ne suis peut-être pas ta mère ni ton père, mais je le vois ! me coupa-t-elle, où est passée la petite fille joyeuse qui venait nous rendre visite avec son papa ?

Je détournai le regard pour fixer l'océan qui se teintait d'orange et de rose au loin. Moi je sais où est cette petite fille, elle est enfouie profondément en moi.  
Mais aujourd'hui, un petit garçon a voulu être mon ami sans me demander mon avis.

- C'est bon maintenant Ludmilla, répondis-je simplement en continuant de regarder l'horizon, j'ai un ami maintenant. La petite fille que tu as vu disparaître revient.

Ma tante haussa les sourcils, sourit et je la laissai me serrer dans une étreinte étouffante.  
Finalement, je la trouve moins rabat-joie qu'avant…

- Tu ressembles tant à ta mère…

- Pafa mve dfivait founent 'a blêblme fhose. (traduction : Papa me disait souvent la même chose.)

- Quoi ?

- 'I TFU DEVFERAI TFES BVFRAS ! (traduction : SI TU DESSERRAIS TES BRAS !)

Je m'échappai de son « câlin » (j'appelle ça plutôt de la torture oui !) et avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit…

- Héééé ! Edeeeeeeeen ! gueule Luffy au loin, je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure tu fais quoi ?!

- Alors c'est lui, ton ami ? demanda ma tante en souriant, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il s'appelle Luffy.

D'ailleurs, celui-ci se jeta sur moi pour me prendre la main et m'entraîner de nouveau vers le bar de Makino.  
Mais avant, Ludmilla posa une enveloppe dans ma main.

- Une lettre de ton père, répondit-elle simplement à mon regard interrogateur.

Une douce chaleur se propagea dans ma poitrine et un petit rire me secoua. Alors je me pressai de courir en direction de la taverne avec un Luffy surexcité. Je m'asseyais sur un tabouret devant le comptoir en déchirant l'ouverture de l'enveloppe.

- Alors il dit quoi ton papa, hein ? Allez dis moi ! cria-t-il en sautillant autour de moi.

- Attends un peu !

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous les deux ? s'amusa Makino en essuyant une choppe avec son torchon.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père, dis-je toute fière en levant la lettre.

- Allez lis-là !

- Tais-toi alors ! Je peux pas me concentrer si tu me cris dans les oreilles en même temps.

Luffy s'assit, croisa les bras et prit une moue boudeuse en marmonnant qu'il ne hurlait pas. Et moi j'ai plus de tympans…  
J'ouvris le papier sans plus attendre, lisant une belle écriture, que je reconnue comme celle de mon d'Ethan – forcément.

**Coucou ma belle !**

**Comment tu vas ce mois-ci ? Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'envoyer de lettre le mois dernier, je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Si tu es en colère contre moi, je comprendrai que tu veuilles me balancer des tomates quand on se reverra…**  
**De mon côté tout va bien, j'enchaîne les missions et dès ce soir, je pars pour le Nouveau Monde. Enfin, quand tu auras lu cette lettre, ça fera bien deux semaines que j'aurai quitté l'Archipel de Sabaody.**

**J'ai quelque chose à te dire… J'ai mangé du poulet au caramel ! Je te jure, c'était délicieux, un jour je te ferai goûter (je pense que ça sera mieux que la cuisine douteuse de ta tante…Héhé).**  
**Il y a deux mois, ta tante m'a envoyé une lettre, où elle me disait que tu t'étais battue plusieurs fois et que t'avais envoyé ces sales gosses au tapis… Bravo ma fille, t'es bien digne de ton père ! Ne te laisse jamais faire.**

**Ta tante me tuera quand elle saura que j'ai insulté sa cuisine et que je t'ai encouragée à te battre… Mais bon, tu ne changeras pas, t'es aussi bagarreuse que ta mère et moi.**  
**Je dois te laisser ma chérie, le Nouveau Monde m'attends ! Je te raconterai comment c'est dans ma prochaine lettre, même si elle mettra plus de temps à arriver maintenant.**  
**Je ne pense pas pouvoir t'en envoyer autant qu'avant, mais il faudra faire avec…**

**Ton père qui t'aime.**

Du poulet au caramel… Quelle chance ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en goûter du bon, car dans les rares souvenir que je possède de ma mère, je me rappelle qu'elle était nulle en cuisine… A chaque fois, le poulet était trop brûlé et on sentait pas le caramel.

A cette époque mon père se moquait, et elle lui balançait ses chaussons où d'autres objets. Ces souvenirs sont assez flous, je ne me rappelle pas beaucoup de son visage.

Je me souviens juste de sa chevelure rousse flamboyante, comme la couleur de l'horizon quand le soleil se couche.


	3. Je n'aime pas être attachée

**Chapitre 3 : Je n'aime pas être attachée…**

Deux mois plus tard , endroit inconnu ~

Ce voyage avait plutôt bien commencé, pourtant. Et pour la énième fois dans la journée, Ethan se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici. Epuisé, blessé, éreinté, excédé, las, vidé, tous les noms semblables à ceux-là pouvaient le décrire. Il se demandait même s'il n'allait pas claquer entre les doigts de ses ravisseurs, parfois.

Ethan n'en pouvait plus. Les yeux à demi-clos, les sourcils froncés pour tenter de garder sa concentration, il tentait de rester éveillé. Il ne devait pas lâcher, il ne devait pas perdre face à l'inconscience et la mort, où Eden risquait fortement de ne pas être contente et lui tirer les oreilles comme le faisait autrefois Eva.

_Eden…_

Oh, ciel, si seulement il pouvait lui parler au moins une fois. Mais c'était impossible. Et elle allait s'inquiéter, voilà deux mois qu'il n'avait pas pu envoyer de lettre…

Bon sang, il devait partir de Sabaody pour passer dans le Nouveau Monde, et pas l'inverse !

Le voilà revenu à la case départ.

Devait-il se laisser couler ? Non, non ! Et Ethan se dit que s'il est triste, Eden le sera aussi… Il ne veut pas que sa fille soit triste, elle son dernier espoir, il est son dernier parent.  
Alors le jeune homme fit la chose la plus stupide qui soit dans sa situation : Sourire de toutes ses dents.

Ses chaînes tintèrent à ses poignets dans un son cristallin, douce mélodie macabre et impitoyable annonciatrice de la disparition totale de sa liberté.  
Oui, il allait perdre sa liberté à tout jamais.

Il aura la terrible marque gravée au fer rouge dans son large dos.  
Il aura un « maître » qui fera ce qu'il veut de lui.  
Il aura des chaînes, qui feront elles aussi ce son terriblement sournois lui rappelant là où il se trouve.  
Il aura espoir, car il sait que sa fille est quelque part en sécurité, et qu'elle l'attend.  
Il trouvera comment se libérer de ses entraves, coûte que coûte.  
Et il retrouvera sa liberté.  
Il ne doit pas baisser les bras.

Et quand vint le tour de passer sous le feu des projecteurs, Ethan sourit encore et se laissa entraîner dans l'amphithéâtre bondé de nobles mondiaux et autres acheteurs des quatre coins du monde.

OoOoO

Ile de Dawn, au même moment ~

Aujourd'hui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Luffy pour jouer. Sauf que Luffy n'est toujours pas là. Il sait lire l'heure au moins ?

Trépignant d'impatience devant chez moi, je vis passer Cain et sa petite troupe d'imbéciles. Il me lança sourire moqueur et moi un regard plus que noir. Il ordonna à ses amis – je dirais plutôt ses esclaves- de le suivre et il partit, apeuré.

Je crois qu'il ne s'est pas remit de la raclée d'il y a deux mois…

D'ailleurs, en deux mois, il s'est passé pas mal de choses.  
Tout d'abord, Luffy qui a mangé… Un fruit du démon. Enfin je crois que c'est ça. Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, son corps est devenu tout élastique et il ne peut plus nager.  
En parlant de nage, Shanks est allé le sauver de la noyade en y laissant son bras dans l'estomac d'un monstre marin.

Je peux vous dire que j'ai bien flippé à ce moment là. J'ai remercié Shanks à ma manière, c'est-à-dire me jeter sur lui et lui faire un câlin tueur. Ce pirate me fait penser un peu à mon père avec son caractère plutôt joyeux, même si Ethan, lui, est un marine…

Cela fait deux mois qu'il ne m'a pas envoyé de lettre, et je me console en me disant qu'il n'a peut être pas eu le temps. Tantine m'a raconté qu'il avait sûrement beaucoup de travail, et que les lettres mettaient plus de temps à arriver depuis le Nouveau Monde.

Alors je me résigne à attendre. Tous les jours, en rentrant de mes balades avec Luffy, je demande à Ludmilla si elle a une lettre de mon père. Et c'est toujours une réponse négative.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je vis juste la forme d'un grand homme passer devant moi et se diriger vers la forêt. Je tournais vivement la tête pour l'observer, et constatai qu'il s'agissait de Monkey , le papi de Luffy.

Et que Luffy pendait dans le vide, sa joue élastique dans la main de son grand-père.

- Luffy ?! Hey, mais où l'emmenez-vous ?

Garp se tourne vers moi avec son sourire de trois kilomètres de long, et éclate de rire… pour rien.

- Ah, gamine ! Tu es l'amie de ce garnement ? me demanda-t-il en tendant le gamin à la cicatrice devant lui.  
- J'suis pas une gamine, d'abord ! Et puis répondez à ma question.

Luffy était en train de geindre. Le poing du vieux, énorme, s'écrasa sur le sommet de mon crâne.

- Aïe !

- Ca t'apprendra à me parler comme ça ! rouspéta-t-il avant de changer carrément de sujet, dis-moi gamine, que veux-tu faire plus tard ?

Etonnée par ce changement soudain, je pris tout de même la peine de répondre.

- Je veux devenir une marine, comme mon père ! Et lâchez Luffy, vous lui faites mal !

Son poing s'écrasa de nouveau sur ma tête et il éclata –encore- de rire.

- Tu vois fiston, tu dois être comme elle, tu deviendras un bon soldat de la marine !

- Arrêtez de me foutre des coups de poing !

- Nan d'abord moi je serai jamais un marine, je deviendrais un pirate comme Shanks, je serai même le roi des pirates ! s'écria Luffy en gesticulant comme un asticot.

Garp se détourna de moi et avança.

- Continue sur cette voie, gamine !

Puis il partit vers les bois. Butée, je le suivis sur le chemin, mais il ne dit rien. Je marchais alors à ses côtés.  
Moi qui pensais que la forêt était plus silencieuse que cela, je fus étonnée d'entendre pas mal de bruis d'animaux en tout genre, et le bruit du vent chaud du mois de Mai dans les feuilles des arbres. Cela eu un effet plutôt apaisant sur mon sale caractère.

Luffy faisait aussi un sacré chantier, il continuait de gesticuler et crier d'indignation.

- Dites, monsieur Garp… débutai-je en évitant une racine.

Il tourna le regard vers moi et Luffy me fixa lui aussi.

- Où l'emmenez-vous ?

- Chez quelqu'un qui s'occupera de lui, ce maudit pirate lui a fichu de mauvaises idées en tête à force de le fréquenter ! Il deviendra un fier comme toi, gamine.

- Je te l'ai dit papi, j'deviendrai le roi des pirates ! s'écria Luffy en grimaçant de douleur.  
- Alors ça c'est ce qu'on verra, espèce de petit insolent ! rétorqua le vieux, depuis que t'as mangé un fruit du démon, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Même pas vrai, lâche-moi !

- Toi et Ace, vous deviendrez les meilleurs soldats de la marine !

Je n'écoutais pas la suite de leur dispute. Ace ? Qui c'est celui-là ? Luffy aurait un frère où une sœur ?

Je pense que ce serait plutôt un garçon, étant donné que ce prénom est plutôt masculin, mais bon… on sait jamais.  
Brusquement, je vis Luffy enrouler ses bras élastiques autour d'un arbre tandis que Garp avançait toujours en le sermonnant et en tenant sa joue. Le végétal se déracina, et je glapis de peur et de surprise en m'écartant brusquement du papi.

Le bois vint frapper l'arrière de son crâne et il lâcha Luffy, qui, lui, resta accroché au tronc de l'arbre.

- Un jour je serais aussi fort que Shanks !

- LA FERME !

Je me relevai en époussetant mon short, et je regardai l'arbre déraciné, bouche-bée, et Garp qui se remit à traîner Luffy comme si de rien n'était.  
Mais j'ai pas rêvé, l'arbre l'a à moitié assommé à l'instant… Non ? Sont-ils tous des surhommes dans sa famille ?

Finalement, nous sommes arrivés devant une assez grande cabane, avec une espèce de poste d'observation sur le toit. Garp lâcha son garnement de petit fils, qui se posta à côté de moi en souriant et en regardant partout autour de lui.

Je continuai de le regarder, blasée.

Ne pouvait-il pas se tenir tranquille ?

OoOoOo

Une petite silhouette se déplaçait agilement dans la forêt, alors qu'elle transportait un énorme animal sur ses épaules.  
Ace était partit à la chasse, et quand il revint, caché dans l'ombre des arbres, il aperçut à la cabane le vieux Garp et Dadan et ses bandits sur la pas de la porte, visiblement très en colère.

Puis il le vit. Un morveux aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs avec une cicatrice sur la joue. Et une fillette, qui semblait avoir l'âge d'Ace, l'accompagnait aussi. Ses cheveux blonds, bien qu'ils fussent plus lisses, et ses grands yeux noirs profonds lui faisaient penser à Sabo, son meilleur ami.

En regardant cette fille, Ace ne ressentit spécialement rien. Elle n'avait pas l'air embêtante, et si elle devait vivre avec eux, il pensa qu'elle ne lui causerait aucun problème.  
Mais le petit garçon, c'était une autre histoire… Il savait, déjà rien qu'en le voyant, qu'il voudrait devenir son ami, et qu'il allait être collant.

Mais lui ne voulait pas. De toute façon, il avait déjà Sabo et Arya. Et puis, il réagirait sans doute comme tout le monde en sachant qui était son paternel.

Ace cracha au visage de Luffy.  
Eden croisa le regard d'Ace.

Trois mois plus tard, forêt du mont Corvo ~

Moi, c'est Arya, et pour survivre dans cette jungle de brute, il faut savoir où se placer. Etant très pacifique, je ne me bats jamais, même si plus d'une fois j'ai du avoir recours à la violence pour sauver ma peau.  
Maintenant que je vis avec Sabo, ça m'arrive moins souvent. C'est lui qui se bat, et moi je le soigne. Et puis il y a Ace aussi, qui se ramène avec des petits trésors que l'on cache dans l'arbre.

En ce moment, il a affaire à un problème de taille : il est sans cesse collé par un petit garçon brun, qui veut soit disant être son ami.  
Ca fait trois mois qu'il essaie de suivre Ace, et sans succès.

- Arya ! s'écria Sabo du bas de l'arbre, lance l'échelle!

- Oui, oui.

J'obtempérai, et mon ami remonta avec un sac, certainement rempli d'objets et trésors en tout genre – comme d'habitude.

- T'as trouvé beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui ! m'exclamai-je, joyeuse.

- Oh que oui ! Si on continue comme ça, on l'aura notre bateau.

- Et Ace, il arrive quand ?

- Il devrait pas tarder je pense, supposa Sabo en s'asseyant sur la branche épaisse à son tour.

Nous avons attendu une bonne dizaine de minutes, et quand j'entendis du bruit venant des buissons, je sursautai.

- Le voilà !

En effet, c'était lui, un sac sur l'épaule. Il monta grâce à l'échelle et se retrouva à nos côtés.

Il faisait beau aujourd'hui, alors je décidai de sortir prendre l'air dans la forêt.  
Je me dis qu'à cette heure-ci, Luffy doit être en train de poursuivre Ace…

Déjà qu'il n'avait pas semblé très sympa aux premiers abords, quand je l'ai vu cracher sur Luffy, j'ai bondis sur lui pour le frapper. Mais le problème, c'est que ce bougre n'était pas comme Cain et ses amis. Lui, savait se défendre, et pour la première fois de ma vie je m'étais prise une sacrée rouste. Pourtant, il ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que moi !

Alors, quand j'allais voir Luffy et qu'on se croisait, on trouvait rien d'autre de mieux que de se balancer des insultes à tout va. En faite, on ne peut pas se voir en photo, même si au fond… Je ressens un peu de sympathie pour lui.

Il a l'air tellement mature comparé à moi, je me sens idiote de le provoquer. Et plus jamais je ne me jetterai sur lui pour le frapper, à ça non…

J'étais revenue avec la lèvre fendue et un bleu sur l'épaule, et j'avais encore plus mal à ma main déjà blessée. Evidemment, j'avais du tout expliquer à Ludmilla.

Je sortis de ma chambre en courant dans les escaliers, enfilai mes sandales et avant d'ouvrir la porte, je posai la question fatidique à ma tante, à laquelle elle était habituée depuis plusieurs mois.

- On n'a pas reçu de lettre de papa ?

Elle poussa un soupir, passa sa main dans sa courte chevelure aussi blonde que la mienne et me répondit d'une triste voix.

- Non, toujours pas.

Je m'enfuis en courant vers le mont Corvo, sans un regard vers ma tante.

Cinq mois que je n'ai pas reçu de nouvelles.  
Cinq mois que je m'inquiète.  
Cinq mois où je regarde l'horizon chaque soir.  
Cinq mois que j'attends une lettre de toi.

Tout se bousculait dans ma tête, et je sentais mon anxiété monter encore d'un cran. Deux mois sans nouvelles, ça passe, mais cinq c'est trop.  
Il lui est arrivé quelque chose, ce n'est pas possible. Les larmes me piquèrent les yeux, je les essuyais rageusement.

Je me refuse à pleurer, car je lui ai promis d'être forte en son absence ! Alors je ne pleurerai pas.

Je regardai finalement ce qu'il se passait autour de moi, et je fronçai les sourcils. Mais où suis-je ?  
Je me frappai le front de la main et me sentis comme une imbécile.

Ah bah voilà, si j'avais regardé devant moi, j'en serai pas là !

En continuant de me traiter d'idiote à voix-haute, un très grand arbre se présenta à moi –où plutôt l'inverse- et je failli me le prendre en pleine face. Mais comble du malheur, je trébuchai sur une racine et tombai sur le dos avec la plus grande délicatesse qui soit, c'est-à-dire celle d'un ours ivre trébuchant sur une racine – je viens de me traiter d'ours ivre là ?

Et avant d'avoir le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, je me trouvai ligotée à l'arbre avec en face de moi un garçon, tout de bleu vêtu, aux cheveux blonds et bouclés couverts par un haut de forme, une fille brune aux cheveux attachés en queue de cheval haute avec une frange, des yeux bleus et habillée d'un kimono bleu ouvert trop large pour elle, pieds nus avec un short et un simple bandeau recouvrant sa poitrine – bien qu'elle n'en ai pas vraiment.

Et la dernière personne, bah il se trouve que c'est Ace.

- TOI ! m'exclamai-je en même temps que lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?!

- Je me le demande moi aussi, bon sang !

Nous nous lançâmes un regard chargé d'ondes négatives.

- Attends, Ace, tu la connais ? intervint la petite brune juste à côté de lui.

- Ouais, en quelque sorte… grommela-t-il en détournant le regard.

- Comment ça, en quelque sorte ? Je te signale qu'on se voit presque tous les jours depuis trois mois ! Et puis, il est où Luffy ?

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais le laisser me suivre ?

- On en fait quoi ? demanda le blondinet en faisant tournoyer sa barre en fer entre ses doigts.

- Attends, attends ! s'écria la fille au kimono en se tournant vers moi, dis-moi, as-tu entendu notre conversation ?

- Non, répondis-je sincèrement, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, je savais même pas que vous étiez là-haut.

- Alors, on peut la laisser repartir.

- Tu es folle Arya ? Et si elle mentait, hein ? dit Ace en fronçant les sourcils.

- Alors on la tue ? lança simplement le blond.

- Hey, arrêtez de causer de moi comme si j'étais pas là, bande d'idiots !

Je fulminai et tentai de me libérer des cordes qui enserraient mon corps.

- Wouhou, les amis ! Oh, elle est super votre cachette !

Je reconnu cette voix comme étant celle de Luffy. Il se dirigea vers nous en rigolant.

- Merde ! jura Ace.

- Il va rameuter les gens vers notre cachette !

Sans hésiter, ils se jetèrent sur Luffy pour le faire taire, sauf Arya, qui, elle, restait à l'écart.  
Le gamin se retrouva ligoté à côté de moi. Je lui lançai un regard blasé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici, toi ? lui demandai-je gentiment pendant que les autres discutaient de notre « sort ».

- Ben, j'ai suivi Ace ! Tu crois qu'ils cachent des trésors dans leur cachette ?

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur tiqua à l'entente du mot « trésors ».

- Alors, Ace, on les tues ?

- C'est ok pour moi, Sabo. Ils ont découvert notre cachette, ils peuvent pas repartir.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous les tuer ? Je suis contre votre idée, vous pensez toujours avec vos armes et vos poings, jamais avec votre tête... Il faut les laisser, ils n'ont pas l'air méchants ! S'indigna Arya en nous montrant de la main.

Peine perdue, une étrange aura noire flottait autour des garçons…

Bon, je crois qu'on est dans la bouse jusqu'au cou.

Et je retire ce que j'ai dit sur Ace plus tôt, je ne ressens aucune sympathie pour lui !

Soudain, contre toute attente, Luffy se mit à hurler désespérément qu'il ne voulait pas mourir et à gesticuler de nouveau dans tous les sens. Et sans le vouloir, il me donna des coups de coude dans les côtes.

Mes tympans étaient agressés par la voix de ce garnement, et j'entendis à peine ce que les garçons et Arya disaient. Et tout à coup, ils lancèrent un regard apeuré vers les bois sombres, où des silhouettes se découpaient dans l'ombre.

Puis ils détalèrent comme des lapins vers les buissons, nous laissant ligotés, Luffy et moi, face à un groupe de colosses aussi moches les uns que les autres. Surtout le plus grand. Il avait la peau pâle, une chevelure bleue clair et il était absolument gigantesque.

C'est bien ce que je disais, nous sommes dans la bouse jusqu'au cou… Je détournai le regard vers Ace et les deux autres, et je vis quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu dans son regard – en trois mois du moins.

De la peur…


	4. Je te retrouverais

**Chapitre 4 : Je te retrouverais.**

Le géant aux cheveux bleus se tenait là, devant moi, tenant mon ami par le col de son tee-shirt tandis qu'il se débattait violemment en hurlant le prénom d'Ace, et je restai là, pétrifiée de peur. On m'avait plaquée au sol, et l'homme qui retenait Luffy avait posé son pied sur mon dos.  
Dans les buissons au loin, je vis Ace, Sabo et Arya, complètement terrifiés.

- Dis-moi petit, ton ami nous a volé un bon paquet de fric. Et tu sais où il se trouve, n'est-ce-pas ?

Et là, une drôle de grimace passa sur le visage de Luffy : les yeux écarquillés, la bouche en cul-de-poule, des gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front.

- Heiiiiiiin ?!

Les yeux des pirates sortirent tellement de leurs orbites que j'ai cru qu'ils allaient tomber et rouler par terre.  
Beurk…

- Non, je sais pas… du tout, balbutia Luffy en se mettant à siffloter.

- Porchemy, peut-être que la gamine sait quelque chose ! intervint un blond avec un bras en écharpe en me pointant du doigt.

Il pouvait pas se taire, le lèche bottes ? Non mais !  
Je sentis le poids dans mon dos s'enlever, et je fus soulevée du sol comme si je n'étais qu'un poids plume – ce qui est le cas par rapport à ce Porchemy.

- Alors, sais-tu où Ace et Sabo ont caché l'argent ? Tu as plutôt intérêt à me répondre, me menaça-t-il en me lançant un regard meurtrier.

- J'en sais rien du tout, lâche-moi espèce de gros balourd ! m'écriai-je en tentant de me débattre.

En vérité, je tremblais de peur et mes jambes étaient comme de la guimauve. Si j'avais été au sol, je me serais écroulée sans plus de cérémonie.  
Un sourire complètement machiavélique se dessina sur les lèvres de Porchemy, et le groupe se mit à ricaner. Et la phrase qu'il prononça avec un semblant de menace me glaça le sang.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous rafraîchir la mémoire…

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvions de nouveau attachés comme des petits saucissons dans une cabane délabrée, en plein milieu d'une décharge où le brouillard était omniprésent.  
Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit pareil depuis que j'avais emménagé ici, il y a un an.

Donc, revenons-en à nos moutons. Enfin à nos problèmes plutôt. Porchemy se ramena avec un maillet de bois, qui devait faire au moins deux fois ma taille, et je fus secouée par un hoquet d'horreur.

Il s'apprêtait à écraser Luffy !

- Espèce de sale morpion !

- LUFFY !

Mon meilleur ami fut écrasé sous l'arme géante. Choquée, je ne pus que me tortiller dans tous les sens pour me défaire de mes liens.

- ESPECE D'ENFLURE T-TU VAS LE REGRETTER ! criai-je en lui lançant un regard furieux alors que je tremblais de peur.

- Et que comptes-tu faire, hein ?

Les hommes de Porchemy hurlèrent, et je constatais avec effarement que Luffy était toujours vivant. Il avait relevé la tête, et le maillet s'était envolé plus loin devant dans un bruit de ressort.

- Comment…

- Ah au faite, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, et je suis devenu élastique ! lança le gamin.

Soulagée, je lançai tout de même un regard agacé aux hommes de main du tortionnaire qui n'arrêtaient pas d'hurler.

- FERMEZ-LA ! Aboya l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

Ils se turent, et je regardai Porchemy avec colère.

- Puisqu'on vous dit qu'on sait rien, laissez nous partir !

- Tu peux toujours rêver, je ne vous laisserais pas tant que je ne saurais pas où se trouve mon argent… Je vais m'occuper de ton petit copain, ensuite ce sera ton tour, dit-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Une sueur froide me coula le long de la colonne vertébrale. J'avais peur, très peur. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un m'effrayait autant, hormis maman quand elle se mettait en colère. Un vrai dragon !

Sous mes yeux effarés, Porchemy sortit une paire de gants qui semblaient fait d'acier…

OoOoO

~ Externe ~

Arya regardait Sabo, puis Ace, puis les cartons, puis Ace, puis Sabo, puis les colliers et autres pierres précieuses qui tombaient sur le sol.

- Les gars… commença doucement la brunette en croisant les bras.

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas et continuaient de ranger leurs trésors dans des cartons.

- Les garçons !

Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait un moment que ce géant les a emmenés, vous croyez qu'ils vont bien ?

- On n'a pas le temps, s'ils avouent à Porchemy et ses hommes où se trouve l'argent, ils vont revenir le chercher ! s'exclama Sabo en se relevant avec une pile de boîtes dans ses bras.

- Mais si ça se trouve ils sont en danger ! On peut pas les laisser là-bas, reprit Arya tandis qu'Ace lui posait un carton dans les bras.

- Aide-nous à porter ça, on verra après, dit précipitamment le brun en se mettant à courir.

Les trois enfants coururent alors dans la forêt, et arrivèrent bien vite dans une espèce de grande clairière. Ace grimpa le premier sur un promontoire herbeux et cacha ses biens dans un trou creusé dans la roche, Arya lui tendit ses bagages. Sabo repartit aussitôt, disant qu'il avait un truc à faire.

- Quand avez-vous découvert cette cachette ? s'enquit Arya en grimpant sur le promontoire.

- On l'a découverte y'a un petit moment, on la gardait secrète en cas de danger.

Ils continuèrent à ranger les cartons et quand ils eurent fini, le brun aux tâches de rousseur s'étira de tout son long.

- Et voilà, notre trésor est en sécurité !

L'image de Luffy s'imposa à son esprit, et il perdit immédiatement son sourire. C'est vrai, il aurait du les dénoncer depuis longtemps, après tout Luffy n'est qu'un pleurnichard. Alors, pourquoi n'était-il toujours pas là, avec Eden ?

- Ace, voilà Sabo ! s'exclama soudain Arya en pointant du doigt devant elle.

Le blondinet au haut-de-forme était tout essoufflé et semblait terrifié.

- Ace, on a un problème !

- Hé bien quoi ? fit Ace en se tournant vers lui.

- C'est Luffy, il est toujours là-bas ! Il ne leur a rien dit du tout, et en ce moment, Porchemy est peut-être en train de le torturer, et elleaussi ! lança le garçon.

Ace écarquilla les yeux et sentit la colère et l'inquiétude monter en lui en flèche. Cette histoire prenait une ampleur inquiétante.  
Luffy était peut être un pleurnichard, il lui avait peut-être craché dessus, méprisé, détesté, renié. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça alors qu'il n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire.  
Et surtout Eden, il ne pouvait pas, elle n'avait rien demandé non plus, elle était aussi innocente que l'autre gamin.

- Il faut aller les sauver ! ordonna brusquement Arya en descendant aux côtés de Sabo.

La jeune fille s'engouffra dans la forêt, suivie des deux garçons.

OoOoO

~ Eden ~

Porchemy frappait Luffy depuis une paire d'heures déjà avec des gants métalliques surmontés de piques acérés. La vision était horrible, il perdait pas mal de sang et je détournais le regard.  
Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé la vue du sang… Mon corps tout entier tremblait de peur et de colère, car j'étais dans l'incapacité d'aider mon meilleur ami.

- Arrêtez… Murmurai-je en retenant mes larmes.

- Alors gamin, où se trouve l'argent ?

- Arrêtez patron, regardez, le gamin n'a même plus la force crier. Et puis, je trouve ça insupportable, il ne sait rien du tout !

L'homme aux cheveux blonds hérissés se retrouva propulsé à l'autre bout de la pièce par son « patron ».

- Je…je… je le dir…dirais pas… hoqueta Luffy en reniflant.

Porchemy s'arrêta soudain, et grogna, et il baissa les bras.

- Bien, j'abandonne.

Il enleva ses poings meurtriers et les jeta au sol près de moi. Ils étaient pleins de sang, et je détournais de nouveau la tête.  
Le tortionnaire de Luffy prit son sabre en main, et le leva au dessus de sa tête pour l'achever. Et je fis une chose totalement stupide : me lever, toujours les mains ligotées, et me jeter devant Luffy comme pour servir de bouclier.

- Arrête ! criai-je.

Le mur de la cabane explosa et je fus propulsée sur le côté par un poids inconnu. J'entendis juste des hurlements, j'étais aveuglée par la poussière soulevée.

- RELACHEZ-LES !

Quand je pus enfin voir, je vis Ace au dessus de moi, l'air en colère, tenant une barre de ferraille dans les mains.

- Tu m'expliques ce que t'allais faire ?!

- J'allais pas laisser Luffy mourir ! rétorquai-je en lui mettant un coup de pied, et ôtes-toi de moi !

- Hé bah toi, ôtes ton pied de mes côtes !

- T'as qu'à te relever, crétin !

- C'est pas bientôt fini votre dispute ?! intervint Arya en dénouant mes bras, Ace, Sabo a besoin de toi !

- Et moi alors ? Je sais me battre !

- C'est pas une bagarre d'enfant, Eden, restes-là.

Ace fit face à Porchemy, qui le menaçait avec son sabre, alors que Sabo s'apprêtait à partir après avoir délivré Luffy, il le tenait sous son bras.

- Il faut y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers nous.

On se leva pour le rejoindre, mais Ace ne bougea pas.

- Allez-y, je vous rejoindrais !

- Ace, tu ne peux pas espèce d'imbécile ! m'énervai-je en le tirant par le bras, tu vas te faire écraser !

- Elle a raison, dépêche toi.

- Quand je commence un combat, je ne fuis pas !

- Espèce de sale petit morveux ! menaça Porchemy.

Il avait les yeux tellement écarquillés, qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je pris la main d'Ace et la tirait en le suppliant silencieusement de nous suivre. Il me repoussa et je fulminai.

- Lui, c'est pas un bandit, il est vraiment dangereux ! dit Sabo.

- Tu as tout à fait raison gamin ! affirma dangereusement Porchemy, il est a nous cet argent, alors fini de jouer !

Il pointa son sabre juste sous le nez d'Ace, qui le repoussa avec un bon coup de barre. Puis il déclara qu'ils feraient meilleur usage de l'argent.

- Attends-moi là,-toi.

Sabo lâcha Luffy et rejoignit Ace. Arya prit un bras du petit garçon et m'ordonna simplement d'en faire de même, et j'obtempérai. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être têtue et désobéissante !

- On s'en va, déclara-t-elle.

Nous sommes alors parties, laissant les deux garçons se battre contre le groupe de pirates. Je savais peut-être me battre, mais c'était surtout des bagarres de rue face à des enfants de mon âge.  
Je suis faible. La vue du sang me fait peur et Luffy s'est fait torturer.

Quand nous sommes arrivés dans une grande clairière, Arya entreprit de soigner Luffy qui était toujours à moitié dans les pommes. Elle sortit quelques bandages d'une sacoche, puis elle apposa ses mains au dessus de ses blessures les plus graves pour commencer, et une lueur bleue en sortit.

- Comment tu fais ça ? criai-je en faisant un bond de quatre mètres.

- J'ai mangé le fruit du soin.

Elle tapota du poing sa poitrine qu'elle n'avait pas avec un air fier.

- Je peux soigner les blessures, bien que ce soit limité. C'est pour ça que je soignerai une partie des  
grosses blessures, la nature fera le reste.

L'adrénaline retomba, et, calmée, je tombais les fesses sur l'herbe. Arya commença à faire des bandages sur le corps de Luffy. Je tremblais toujours, et le fait de voir les blessures de mon ami n'arrangeait rien.

- Tu es blessée ? me demanda le brune.

- N-non…

Sabo et Ace nous rejoignirent une vingtaine de minutes du plus tard alors que le ciel se teintait d'orange. C'était très beau.  
Arya les soigna eux aussi et leur donna des bandages pour le reste des blessures. Elle semblait fatiguée et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes.

- Tu voudras que je te porte, Arya ? proposa gentiment Sabo.

- Oui merci !

La brunette devint rouge comme un coquelicot, et je souris tendrement. Trop mignon ! Mais le silence entrecoupé de cri d'animaux et bruissements de feuilles se termina quand Luffy se mit à pleurer en disant qu'il avait mal, et Sabo reprochait à Ace d'être trop fonce-dans-le-tas et que c'était une mauvaise habitude.

- C'était un vrai pirate, tu cherches à te faire tuer où quoi ?

Ace, ce crétin, ne semblait même pas se préoccuper de ce que disait Sabo. Il était omnibulé par son arme qu'il venait de rafistoler. Le blond soupira.

- Vous avez du lui mettre une sacrée raclée à ce monstre. Comment vous avez fait ? demandai-je en m'asseyant à leurs côté.

- C'était un faible, lança Ace en faisant la moue.

- Peut-être, mais il vous a pas loupés vous deux.

Je désignai les bandages et le bout de mouchoir qu'il avait dans la narine.

- C'est pas toi qui viens de te battre contre un groupe de pirates !

- J'aurais bien voulu, mais on devait s'occuper de Luffy, j'allais pas laisser Arya toute seule !

- Dit surtout que t'avais peur.

Je vis rouge et je collais mon front contre le sien, des éclairs dans les yeux.

- Répète un peu ça ?

- T'es qu'une peureuse !

- Crétin !

- Crétine !

Je reçus un coup de poing sur la tête en même temps qu'Ace.

- Arrêtez-ça vous deux !

- Mais pourquoi tu les frappes ? Ca sert à rien, le réprimanda Arya.

Sabo s'excusa.

- Avec ce qu'on a fait, Blue Jam doit être super énervé, dit-il.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, j-j'ai cru que j'allais mourir ! pleurnicha Luffy.

Je me levais et commençai à partir. Il était entre de bonnes mains, et je devais rentrer où ma tante allait me massacrer.  
Plongés dans leur discussion, il ne remarquèrent pas ma disparition…

OoOoO

~ Externe ~

Inquiète, Ludmilla attendait sur le pas de la porte. Elle se rongeait les ongles. Eden n'arrivait toujours pas, et elle avait très peur. Alors quand elle vit une petite silhouette à la chevelure blonde s'approcher, un grand soulagement l'envahi, mais aussi de la colère.

- Mais où étais-tu passée ?! Je me suis fait un sang-d'encre, tu m'as fais peur !

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça… Ludmilla prit sa nièce dans ses bras, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

- Tata… Qu'est –ce que t'as ?

Sa tante s'écarta, et essuya ses larmes.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de ton grand-père. Mamie est morte il y a quelques jours, et papi a besoin d'aide pour tenir l'auberge de la famille.

Eden écarquilla les yeux.

- Nous allons déménager sur une autre île, à environ deux semaines de route en bateau. Nous ne pourrons pas assister aux funérailles de mamie, mais nous devons y aller pour aider ton grand-père. Tu comprends ?

La fillette s'écarta brusquement.

- Mais on ne peut pas, et si papa revenait ? Il nous trouvera même pas ici !

- C'est justement de ça, dont je voulais te parler aussi. J'ai reçu une lettre d'un ami de ton père, et…

Ludmilla hésita. Devait-elle lui dire si brusquement ? Comment le prendrait-elle ?

- Il a disparu, sans laisser de traces. On le suppose mort.

La femme s'attendait à ce qu'Eden éclate en pleurs. Mais ses yeux restèrent secs, et elle s'en étonna.  
L'enfant avait un regard indéchiffrable.  
A l'intérieur d'elle-même, Eden avait l'impression qu'on avait prit son cœur, qu'on l'avait découpé et balancé comme des petits papiers. Une douleur lancinante lui broya les entrailles, son souffle se coupa et elle blêmit.  
Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne pleurait pas, car Eden était persuadée qu'il était toujours quelque part, et bien vivant !

- Je le retrouverais.

Elles se serrèrent dans une nouvelle étreinte, et partirent vers la maison préparer leurs affaires.

Deux semaines plus tard, elles étaient fin prêtes. Eden passa dire au revoir à Luffy, et aux autres.  
Les mains derrière son dos, elle s'approcha d'Ace. Ils se lancèrent un regard noir.

- Je m'en vais, dit-elle simplement.

- Tant mieux, ça me fera des vacances.

Elle leur fit un sourire, un dernier signe et s'en alla pour de bon.

OoOoO

Sur l'île d'Amaterasu, de l'autre côté d'East-Blue. ~

- Grand-père !

Une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années courut jusqu'à son grand-père en l'appelant une deuxième fois. Celui-ci regardait l'océan au loin.  
Le village d'Amaterasu, du même nom que son île, était une ville aux maisons de pierre blanche, et il y faisait très chaud en été.  
Le port était grand, et il y avait une belle plage juste à côté où le sable était blanc et fin.

- Qui-a-t-il, Alice ?

- C'est vrai qu'Eden et tantine vont venir habiter ici ? s'enquit la fillette avec les yeux brillants.

L'homme, âgé de quarante-neuf ans, le père d'Ethan et Ludmilla, mais aussi d'Eliane et Didier, les jumeaux de la famille. Il avait des cheveux courts et bruns poivré sel et des yeux noirs, un visage ridé et carré. Il était très, très grand. Alice avait une chevelure mi-longue, blonde et toute bouclée, de beaux yeux bleus clairs et une peau pâle, et était grande pour son âge.

- Elles arriveront dans deux semaines, répondit simplement Chuck en tournant de nouveau son regard vers l'océan.

Il venait de perdre sa femme, la vieille Abba, morte de la tuberculose, et son fils aîné en servant la justice. Cette année était bien cruelle avec lui…  
Alice, elle, on ne lui avait rien dit à propos de son oncle Ethan, et elle se demandait pourquoi son grand-père était encore plus triste qu'a la mort de sa mamie.

Elle haussa les épaules et partit avec un sourire scotché sur le visage. Mamie venait de partir pour toujours, mais elle ne devait pas s'apitoyer, elle devait sourire.  
Car pour elle, sourire, cela aidait à vivre.

Alice était impatiente que sa cousine arrive, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle voulait la voir ! La dernière fois, elles avaient environ cinq ans et c'était pour Noël. La fillette entra dans l'auberge familiale et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec le chien, Olaf, un genre de husky aux yeux bleus.  
Elle décida d'aller le promener, et laissa un mot accroché sur un placard du bar.

- Allez, on y va mon chien !

Il aboya et elle se mit à courir avec lui dans les rues d'Amaterasu et arriva finalement à la plage. Là, elle s'allongea dans le sable et laissa son esprit divaguer.

OoOoO


	5. Le moulin à paroles

**Chapitre 5 : Le moulin à paroles.**

Quatre ans plus tard, île d'Amaterasu ~

Le village d'Amaterasu était en effervescence. C'était aujourd'hui le onze juillet, et il y allait avoir une fête mémorable au centre de la ville le quatorze, sur le port et sur la plage. Ce qu'Eden attendait surtout, c'était les feux d'artifice. Elle trouvait ça très joli, c'était plein de couleur et le ciel était illuminé à chaque fois.

Eden avait bien grandit en quatre ans : la fillette commençait déjà à laisser place à la femme. Son corps se formait, elle était grande et ses cheveux blonds coupés au carré au dessus de ses épaules, lui donnaient un air plus adulte. Ses traits s'étaient affinés, et elle ressemblait de moins en moins à son père, alors que niveau caractère elle s'était assagie. Elle ne se battait plus pour rien, même si elle restait toujours aussi impulsive.

L'adolescente se leva de son lit, s'étira, et enfila juste un haut bleu-gris à manches mi-longues, un short en jean et des sandales, puis elle dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse.  
L'auberge était déjà bien remplie, la plupart des clients présents étaient des habitués qui prenaient leur déjeuner ici. Eden noua un tablier autour de se taille quand Alice, sa cousine, entra dans la cuisine.

- Il est midi et tu viens seulement de te lever ? Paresseuse !

-J'y peux rien, j'ai du travailler tard hier, répliqua la blonde en levant le menton et en croisant les bras.

- Si tu avais fais tes corvées comme te l'avait demandé tante Ludmilla, tu n'aurais pas eu à travailler si tard.

La jeune fille garda son sourire durant tout le service. Alice était belle, avec sa chevelure dorée et toute bouclée et ses yeux clairs. Elle était aussi très grande et dépassait la plupart des filles de leur âge.

- Eden, tu peux amener tout ça à la table numéro treize ? demanda son autre tante, Eliane.

La jeune fille regarda le nombre de choppes d'alcool et le nombre de plateaux blindés de nourriture.

- O-ok, j'y vais.

Mais ils étaient combien au juste à cette table ? Elle failli s'étrangler en voyant la petite bande de fêtard attablée en train de rigoler à pleins poumons, mais surtout en voyant qui se tenait au milieu d'eux.

« Shanks Le Roux ?! »

Celui sembla remarquer sa présence, et avec hésitation au départ, il la reconnut et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Tiens, mais tu ne serais pas la petite amie de Luffy ? Tu as bien grandi ! s'esclaffa le rouquin.

Comment ça, la petite amie de Luffy ? Ses joues prirent une teinte coquelicot malgré elle, et elle posa tout ce qu'elle tenait sur la table.

- Que faites-vous ici, alors ? Je croyais que vous deviez partir pour Grand Line il y a quatre ans, demanda-t-elle sans prendre la peine de répondre à sa remarque.

- Mais c'est le cas ! Nous sommes juste revenus car j'avais envie de revoir les fameux feux d'artifices d'Amaterasu, ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venu ici.

Tous les hommes de l'équipage éclatèrent de rire pour on ne sait quelle raison, sûrement une blague lancée par l'un d'eux.

- Au faite, je suis pas la petite copine de Luffy ! grommela Eden en détournant la tête avec une moue boudeuse.

- Il semblait beaucoup attaché à toi pourtant.

- … Je vais chercher le reste, vous devez avoir faim !

Comment changer un sujet qui ne vous plaît pas ! L'adolescente détala comme un lapin en cuisine et revint avec les autres plats et boissons. Shanks lui proposa de rester pour discuter un peu, elle accepta comme elle avait fini son service du midi.

- Comment se portait ce garnement après mon départ de Fuscha ? Je pari qu'il t'en a fais voir de toutes les couleurs ! s'amusa le Roux en buvant une gorgée de saké.

- En quelque sorte, oui…

Elle repense à l'altercation avec Porchemy et ses hommes quatre ans plus tôt, et frissonna.

- Et pourquoi es-tu venue vivre ici ? Tu ne te plaisais pas à Fuscha ?

- Sincèrement, même si je n'avais pas aimé vivre là-bas, c'est ma tante qui décidait de tout… Non, plus sérieusement, j'ai déménagé ici pour des raisons familiales.

Shanks ne posa pas plus de questions à propos de ça, car il savait qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain discret. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, et Eden fit plus amplement connaissance avec les membres de l'équipage à qui elle n'avait pas adressé un seul mot il y a quelques années.  
Elle apprécia immédiatement Ben Beckman et Yasopp, à qui elle demanda de lui apprendre à tirer un jour où l'autre.

- Tu veux du saké, gamine ? demanda un des membres de l'équipage, Rockstar.

- BON SANG J'AI QUE QUATORZE ANS, ALORS ARRETEZ DE ME DEMANDER CA ! explosa la jeune fille avec des dents de crocodiles.

- Sacré caractère cette gamine, je l'aime bien !

- Je suis pas une gamine !

Après une bonne heure de joutes verbales et d'étranglage, Eden décida de sortir le chien, Olaf, qui était désormais âgé de cinq ans. Elle fit un signe aux pirates du Red Force et s'en alla en courant dans les rues de la ville.

Les étales étaient montées, tous les magasins ouverts, ça grouillait de monde, ça allait être pire dans trois jours. On sentait l'odeur de la cannelle, du citron et des fleurs par milliers, colorées comme jamais turquoise, or, rose, pourpre, vert émeraude, orange, cyan, rouge et blanc.  
Dans un grand atelier, dont les portes gigantesques étaient ouvertes à tous, on fabriquait des lanternes, qui seront lâchées dans le ciel le jour de la fête.  
Il faisait chaud, le soleil brillait, les maisons de pierre blanche étaient magnifiques, Eden ne pouvait rien demander de mieux. Elle se sentait bien.

Elle se rendit sur la grande place, là où le spectacle se déroulerait. Déjà on installait l'estrade, et les gens s'affairaient au travail. Eden s'assit et les contempla un moment, souriante. Puis elle se leva et décida de se rendre à la plage. Olaf courut en chemin, incitant la jeune fille à le poursuivre, il voulait jouer. Alors elle courut, encore et encore, slalomant entre les passants. Arrivée au port, elle ne s'arrêta pas, glissa sur un objet non identifié et percuta de plein fouet quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Tombant à la renverse, elle s'étala sur dos, le nez rougit, sa tête heurtant le sol. Quand elle releva la tête, elle croisa le regard… D'un ananas ?

- Tout va bien, mademoiselle ? l'interrogea le compagnon de l'ananas, dont la coupe ressemblait fortement à une banane.

- Je crois que je divague, pourquoi des fruits me parlent-ils ? baragouina Eden en se frottant la tête – là où une bosse se formait déjà.

- Des fruits ?

L'ananas, grand et blond, avait un air ahuri. L'homme brun-roux à ses côtés semblait retenir un fou rire.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleur ! Elle te prend pour un fruit, Marco, rigola-t-il en donnant une tape amicale au blond.

- Tu peux parler mon pote, tu ressembles à une banane ! lança Eden.

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en réalisant sa bourde. Même si elle n'avait pas tort… L'homme aux cheveux roux avait ses cheveux relevés au dessus de sa tête, en forme de banane, et l'adolescente la trouvait ridicule, bien qu'originale. Il avait aussi une cicatrice autour de l'œil qui formait un demi-cercle et un regard rieur. Il semblait avoir dans la vingtaine.  
L'homme blond, Marco, avait un crâne dégarnit avec une seule poigne de cheveux blonds sur le dessus, ébouriffée (d'où sa ressemblance avec un ananas) et une tête d'endormi. Il était plus grand que le roux, et Eden n'arrivait pas à voir dans quelle tranche d'âge il pouvait être.

- Une banane ?

C'était maintenant au tour de l'homme à la banane d'être ahuri. La blonde, amusée par sa tête, fit un petit sourire discret… Et détala à toute vitesse suivie d'Olaf.

_Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?! Ils vont vouloir ma mort, nan mais il fait flipper avec sa cicatrice la banane humaine !_

Une fois sur l'endroit convoité, essoufflée, elle regarda l'husky qui s'acharnait contre l'eau de mer et les vagues. Elle l'enviait, être si endurant…  
Eden retira ses sandales, et le sable, tout fin et doux, recouvrit ses pieds et les réchauffa. Bientôt ce fut l'eau qui l'atteignit, et elle la laissa faire, lui procurant une sensation de fraîcheur, contrastant avec la chaleur du sable quelques instants plus tôt.  
Eden fixa l'horizon comme chaque jour, comme si elle attendait le retour de son père. Chaque jour, elle espérait le revoir, arriver sur le bateau de la marine. Elle lui sauterait alors dans les bras, mais il aurait du mal à la porter car elle a trop grandi.

L'image de son père commençait à se flouter dans sa tête, alors que cela ne faisait que cinq ans. Ca l'inquiétait. Elle ne supporterait pas de ne plus se souvenir de lui, pas comme avec sa mère.  
La blonde se souvenait globalement de la forme de son visage, de son nez en trompette, ses cheveux blonds en bataille… Mais ses yeux devenaient flous, son sourire aussi.

Elle rentra à l'auberge vers quatre heures, troublée. Postée devant la porte avec Olaf, aux poils trempés à ses côtés, elle entendit le vacarme qu'il y avait dans le bâtiment. Sans doute une bagarre générale, comme souvent. Bientôt, sa tante Ludmilla allait les virer avec un bon coup de pied au derrière.  
Attention, dans un…

Deux….

Trois.

- ET QUE JE NE VOUS REVOIS PLUS ICI, BANDE DE VOYOUS !

Un, deux, non trois garçons voltigèrent et se retrouvèrent face contre terre et le cul en l'air de façon ridicule. Eden explosa de rire en reconnaissant ses trois amis qui fichaient souvent la pagaille, et faisaient les quatre-cent coups ensemble. C'étaient ses amis Vincent, Andrej et Ewan.

- Mais c'est pas juste, c'est l'autre qui nous cherchait là ! s'exclama le premier en se massant le nez. Il avait des cheveux bruns/roux et des yeux bleus limpides.

- J'ai mal aux fe-

- Pas la peine de le dire frangin, je ressens ta douleur…

Les deux autres se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau : des cheveux roux, courts, et une paire d'yeux vairons : l'un marron clair, l'autre bleu comme les abysses. Leur visage était parsemé de tâches de rousseur, bien que le premier ayant parlé en avait moins que sa copie.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait encore ? s'enquit la blonde alors que le chien se jetait sur le brun-roux pour le lécher.

- Juste un abruti qui a cherché les emmerdes, répondirent les jumeaux en chœur.

- C'est la troisième fois ce mois-ci les gars, vous avez définitivement virés… Ne tentez pas de rentrer à nouveau dans l'auberge ou ma tante vous jettera du haut de la Grande Falaise.

Les trois garçons déglutirent, et jetèrent un regard à la Grande Falaise, à leur gauche, qui surplombait la mer. Le soleil était juste au dessus. Eden aimait bien y monter des fois pour regarder l'horizon, le soir.

- Bon, on va te laisser, dit Vincent avant de partir.

- Salut ! lancèrent de nouveau en même temps Andrej et Ewan.

Eden resta seule devant la porte de l'auberge, le bruit des pattes du chien courant dans tout les sens, coupant le silence de cette rue. Tout le monde était au centre de la ville, il était bientôt quatre heures et demie. Quand elle entra dans le bâtiment, elle se fit passer un savon par Ludmilla car elle n'avait pas fini sa vaisselle, et après avoir fini vers dix-sept heures, elle ferma l'auberge, qui rouvrirait vers dix-neuf heures trente, et rangea les tables avec Alice.

C'est alors qu'une femme, à la peau caramel et aux cheveux bruns, entra par la porte de derrière et salua les deux adolescentes d'une main, l'autre tenant son ventre rebondi.

- Comment ça va les filles ? Vous voulez de l'aide ? demande celle-ci avec un large sourire.

- Non merci, ça va aller, tu devrais pas faire trop d'efforts tu sais, répondit aussitôt Alice, en écho à la pensée d'Eden.

La brune fit une moue boudeuse.

- Je suis enceinte, pas handicapée, je peux encore nettoyer des tables !

- D-d'accord…

Les deux adolescentes n'en refusèrent pas plus. Elles avaient déjà vu ce que c'était, une Gisèle en colère… Elles avaient eu une démonstration, le jour d'une dispute entre la femme, qui était tombée enceinte quelques semaines plus tôt, et son mari, Didier, l'oncle d'Eden et Alice. Une dispute car Didier râlait tout le temps, et pour rien. Ca c'était fini en coup de rouleau à pâtisserie sur la tête et pour finir, un câlin.

Environ une heure après, Alice partit faire un tour sur la plage pour se changer les idées. Sa cousine avait dit qu'elle la rejoindrait après avec Olaf.  
Mais ce soir là, Alice fit une trouvaille très étonnante, tellement étonnante qu'elle en resta bouché-bée plusieurs minutes, sans bouger. Il était rare que ce genre de choses arrive… Une personne de petite taille, allongée sur le ventre, le visage caché par une masse de cheveux brune et ondulée.

- Alice, tout va bien ? lança une voix dans son dos.

L'adolescente sursauta et se retourna vers Eden, qui ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Tu crois qu'il est mort ?

Les deux jeunes filles, d'abord hésitantes, s'accroupirent finalement devant le corps après avoir vu son dos se soulever et avoir entendu un gémissement. Elles le retournèrent sur le dos.

- Une fille…souffla Eden en dégageant le visage de l'échouée.

C'était une jeune adolescente, qui semblait avoir leur âge, peut être moins. Sa peau était pleine de coupure, elle était trempée, gelée, et le sable lui collait à la peau.

- Il faut la ramener à l'auberge, dit Alice en remontant ses manches, aides-moi à la porter.

- Elle a pas l'air bien lourde ! Je peux la porter toute seule.

Sans laisser à Alice le temps de protester, Eden prit la naufragée comme on aurait prit une princesse et … tomba très élégamment sur le sol, l'inconsciente sur le ventre.

- Arrrrgh ! Aides-moi à l'enlever, bon sang ! hurla la blonde.

- Arrêtes d'hurler, je t'avais dis de m'aider à la porter, pas la porter toute seule ! protesta l'autre blonde en soupirant et en flanquant un claque à l'arrière de la tête de sa cousine.

- Mais ! Depuis quand tu me frappes ?!

- Depuis longtemps !

Elles se chamaillèrent encore un moment, et ce fut à ce moment que la brune choisi pour se réveiller, encore la tête dans le gaz. Elle se leva, chancelante, et fit un drôle de bruit qui ressemblait à…

GRUMBLLG.

… un gargouillis. Les deux blondes se tournèrent vers elle, et poussèrent un cri d'horreur, comme si elles venaient de voir un fantôme.  
La jeune fille en face d'elles avait les cheveux à moitié devant la figure, des cernes de trois kilomètres sous ses yeux d'un noir profond, un sourire crispé et elle était d'une pâleur inquiétante malgré son teint mate. Elle ouvrit la bouche, et un nouveau gargouillement la coupa dans son élan.

- Salut ! Vous auriez un truc à manger s'il vous plaît ? Ca fait un moment que j'ai rien mangé, et comme vous avez pu le constater, mon ventre est mécontent. D'ailleurs on est où là ? Où est mon bateau ? Ah, et vous avez aussi une couverture ? c'est pas qu'il fait froid, mais quand même… Vous vous appelez comment ? Moi je m'appelle Mayuki ! Je viens d'une île très loin mais j'ai été prise dans une tempête…

Ce fut la première fois de toute sa vie que les deux cousines eurent à faire à une personne aussi bavarde…

OoOoO

Loin, très loin, Ethan se tournait, et se retournait sur le sol dur et froid de la cale. Il avait mal au dos, aux bras et à la tête. Il avait froid aussi. Mais un froid agréable. Sa peau était rougie par endroits, et douloureuse. Il avait droit à une pause de quinze minutes, et il profitait de ce petit « bonheur ».

Voilà presque cinq ans qu'il endurait ça, mais il tenait bon. Pour Eden, pour Eva, ses sœurs, ses frères, son père et sa mère. Il voulait les revoir, alors il les reverrait. Il suffisait juste qu'il tienne le coup.  
On vint le chercher pour nettoyer le pont avec les autres esclaves, ce qu'il fit sans broncher sous le soleil de plomb de dix-huit heures. Il faisait lourd et chaud, et son vieux débardeur déchiré et délavé finit sa route sur le sol, et il resta torse nu. Et dire qu'il avait froid quelques minutes plus tôt…

Au loin, un gros nuage noir se montrait, voluptueux, sûrement un orage qui se préparait. Ethan chassa un rat, et passa sa main dans ses cheveux blonds et sales. A côté de lui, une femme aux cheveux auburns, toute menue, fut prise d'une quinte de toux et s'écroula.  
Ethan se précipita pour la soutenir. C'était Tillian, une jeune femme de vingt-huit ans qu'il avait rencontré lorsqu'il était arrivé sur le bateau, il y a quatre ans. Elle était esclave depuis l'âge de vingt-et-un ans.

- Je n'en ai plus pour long…temps, E-Ethan… suffoqua la belle en se tenant la poitrine à l'emplacement des poumons.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu vas t'en sortir, on trouvera un moyen de se sauver de cet enfer, lui chuchota-t-il.

- Au boulot, sales esclaves ! Ou je vous jette à la mer, tonna l'un de leurs bourreaux en sortant un fouet.

Les autres esclaves qui s'étaient arrêtés, se remirent au travail, apeurés. Ethan protesta alors que Tillian s'écroulait dans ses bras.

- S'il vous plaît, elle a besoin de repos, je ferais le travail à sa place !

- Alors debout, et fais-le, déchet !

Il empoigna la brune par le col de sa robe déchirée et la jeta presque dans la cale. Elle s'écroula durement sur le parquet en poussant un cri étouffé suivit d'un gémissement de douleur. Elle cracha du sang, et tomba inconsciente.

Ethan était dans une telle colère, que le balai qu'il tenait dans les mains faillit se briser. Mais il réussi à se contenir, et se jura qu'a la prochaine escale, il s'échapperait et emmènerait Tillian avec lui pour la sauver de cette maladie qui la rongeait de plus en plus chaque jour.

La terrible tuberculose, qu'elle avait attrapée lors d'une escale sur une île où la maladie faisait des ravages. Des membres de l'équipage et plusieurs autres esclaves l'avaient attrapée et en étaient déjà morts.

Tillian était la seule à avoir survécu pour le moment.

Quand Ethan rentra dans la cale aux alentours d'une heure du matin, épuisé, il retrouva Tillian allongée sur le dos, ses grands yeux turquoise ouverts qui brillaient. Il pouvait distinguer un peu son visage grâce à la lumière de la Lune qui passait entre le bois.

Il s'étendit près d'elle après avoir remit son débardeur, et elle se blottit instinctivement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais du faire mon travail… chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, l'important est que tu te sois reposée.

Ils s'endormirent seulement quelques minutes après, Ethan serrant la jeune brune dans ses bras. C'était comme ça tous les soirs depuis cinq ans…


	6. Sang et Rébellion

**Chapitre 6 : Sang et Rébellion.**

_Trois jours plus tard ~_

Quand Mayuki se réveilla une nouvelle fois, elle était allongée dans un lit moelleux. Pendant un instant, elle se demanda ce qu'elle fichait ici, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Une partie de son île enfumée, la colère des habitants, son départ puis la tempête… Et enfin son réveil sur la plage avec la sensation d'avoir la tête broyée. Elle se rappelait très bien, la planche qu'elle s'était prise sur la tempe et qui l'avait assommée. Après son réveil sur cette plage inconnu, elle avait parlé avec deux autres jeunes filles, et s'était évanouie.

Yeux ouverts, ok. Mains qui bougent, bonne nouvelle. Doigts de pied opérationnels, le sang qui circule dans ses veines et parcoure son corps. Allez, debout Mayuki !  
Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'elle essaya de faire. Une fois levée, elle fut prise d'un violent vertige et tomba très élégamment sur le parquet, et gémit en même temps que son ventre, non-content d'être privé de nourriture. Mayuki entendit du bruit dans le couloir, et la porte de la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait allongée s'ouvrit sur une fille blonde, très grande. Celle-ci eu un sourire éclatant, et se tourna vers la gauche en criant.

- Eden !  


OoOoO

Il y avait sur Amaterasu, une famille bien connue et appréciée, une famille de fleuristes et vendeuse de feux d'artifices. Celle-ci se composait de cinq enfants et de la mère, une jolie femme blonde de trente-sept ans. Tout d'abord il y avait Johanna, une jeune femme de dix-sept ans aux cheveux châtains et après venait Freyja, une jolie brune aux yeux en amande.  
Ensuite il y avait Léalanis, la troisième fille née, une adolescente de quatorze ans à la chevelure châtain et bouclées, et aux beaux yeux noisette en amande. Puis vint ensuite Thomas, le premier garçon, un blondinet qui ressemblait beaucoup à Léalanis, âgé de douze ans. Et il y a deux ans et demi est né Raphaël, le tout petit dernier, lui aussi blond et très énergique.  
  
Léalanis s'ennuyait ferme au magasin, et ne tenait qu'à une chose : sortir et se promener dans les rues. Aujourd'hui c'était son jour, sa mère voulait « l'initier » au travail de fleuriste. Ses grandes sœurs y étaient passées avant. La châtaine aurait voulu vendre des feux d'artifice, mais il n'y en avait plus en stock. Léa tapa le comptoir du bout de ses doigts, fins et aux ongles longs. Elle gigota longuement sur le tabouret, vendit quelques bouquets, et sa mère la libéra finalement en lui demandant de prendre Raphaël car il était intenable et voulait sortir. L'adolescente accepta et partit avec le petit dernier dans ses bras.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Andrej et Ewan, Vincent et beaucoup d'autres personnes. Puis, elle s'arrêta finalement devant une auberge et hésita. Léalanis regarda la porte, l'enseigne (ou était inscrit en gros et italique « Slartibartfast's Family »), puis de nouveau la porte et entra. C'était le calme plat à l'intérieur, et elle n'avait pas remarqué l'affiche « Close » à l'extérieur.

- Que fais-tu ici, petite ? C'est fermé jusqu'à sept-heures et demi, demanda le vieux Chuck en la regardant de haut.

- Je cherche Eden et Alice, elles sont ici ? demanda Léalanis en ignorant la question du colosse.

- Iden et Ayce ! répéta Raphaël avec une petite voix aigü, en gigotant dans ses bras.

- Elles sont sorties. Il est que dix-huit heures trente, alors déguerpis de là !

- Au revoir monsieur Slartibartfast ! Je repasserai les voir tout à l'heure.

Et Léalanis sortit à toute vitesse, laissant Chuck perplexe. Depuis quand retenait-on son nom de famille, au juste ?

L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains s'avança de nouveau dans les rues, observant les changements qui se profilaient sous ses yeux. Des multitudes de guirlandes et fleurs multicolores étaient accrochées aux toits, aux enseignes et aux lampadaires. Elle salua des connaissances, Raphaël l'imitant à chacun de ses signes. Léalanis bifurqua sur la droite, dans une petite ruelle, et arriva devant une maison, isolée entre deux autres. Elle frappa à la porte, et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille un peu plus jeune qu'elle, un air blasé sur le visage.

- T'es pas allée voir tes autres amies ? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant grand, laissant apparaître sa tête entière.

- Elles sont sorties, je pense aller les revoir plus tard. Et toi, que fais-tu de beau, enfermée dans ta maison par un temps pareil ? répondit Léa en lâchant son frère qui en profita pour rentrer dans la maison. Tu veux venir ?

- Heuuuuu…. Non.

- Oh si allez !

L'autre adolescente jeta un coup d'œil furtif dans la rue, et pâlit un peu quand elle aperçut une femme aux cheveux noirs…

- Ok, allons-y, fit-elle brusquement.

La châtaine sautilla avec un grand sourire et en tapant dans ses mains.

- Raphaël viens !

Le gamin retourna vers sa sœur et se jeta presque dans ses bras. La jeune fille, à la chevelure bleue aussi foncée que le fond de l'océan suivi Léalanis dans les rues d'Amaterasu.  
Les deux adolescentes déposèrent le petit garçon à la boutique de fleurs, le laissant aux soins de sa mère, et déambulèrent longuement dans la ville en admirant toutes les belles couleurs et les lanternes qui étaient préparées à être lancées. A dix-neuf heures trente, Léalanis traîna la bleutée jusqu'à l'auberge de Chuck, espérant y trouver Eden et Alice, pour le plus grand malheur de l'autre adolescente.

- Tu peux bien y aller toute seule, je n'aime pas Eden, répliqua la bleutée en plantant limite les pieds dans le sol.

- Allez Arya, c'est pas la mort ! Elle non plus elle t'aime pas et pourtant elle fait un effort.

- J'ai dit non !

- Si !

- Non.

- Siiiiiii !

Arya Heart se retrouva traînée par le col de son tee-shirt dans l'auberge. Léalanis et posta devant Ludmilla, la saluant avec un sourire grandissant.

- On peut voir Alice et Eden ?

- Elles sont de l'autre côté du bâtiment, là où se trouvent nos chambres. Vous pouvez y aller si vous voulez, dit la femme blonde avec un grand sourire.

- Merci beaucoup Ludmilla !

- Merci, madame, grommela la fille aux cheveux bleus.

C'est ainsi que les deux adolescentes trouvèrent une Eden en équilibre sur une chaise, les bras tendus en l'air avec une guirlande, des clous et un marteau. Mais aucune trace de la cousine.

- Salut ! lança Léalanis en faisant coucou avec ses deux mains.

- Eden ! Cria une voix depuis les escaliers.

La blonde sursauta violemment, la chaise tangua et elle tomba dans un fracas pas possible. Elle poussa un cri quand son corps toucha le parquet. Résultat : Une Eden écrasée par terre, des clous éparpillés, les pieds en l'air emmêlés dans diverses guirlandes en papier.

- Ca va ? s'enquit Léalanis en s'agenouillant à côté d'elle.

Arya haussa les épaules et croisa les bras.

- Bah, elle va pas en mourir.

- Toi va te faire voir, espèce de glaçon sur pattes ! l'insulta Eden en tentant de se démêler.

- Ce que t'es susceptible.

- Sortez-moi d'iciiiiiii !

- Il se passe quoi ici ? dit Alice en entrant dans le salon.

Elle et Léa se regardèrent, puis explosèrent de rire.

- Franchement les filles c'est pas drôle, j'aurais pu me faire mal avec les clous, se plaignit Eden en gonflant les joues comme une enfant.

- Tant mieux, ça m'aurait fait des vacances que t'ailles faire un séjour à l'hôpital, lança Arya en détournant la tête.

- TOI JE VAIS TE TUER !

- Non, c'est moi qui vais te tuer !

- Ta gueule !

- Non toi ta gueule !

- Espèce d'asociale folle !

- Sale blonde !

- Vous voulez sortir avec nous pour le festival ? demanda joyeusement Léalanis à Alice.

- Evidemment que oui ! D'ailleurs Eden, la fille qu'on a ramenée de la plage est réveillée.

Alice repartit à l'étage, et redescendit deux minutes après avec l'étrangère, toute de rouge vêtue. Elle était toute petite, la peau mate, des cheveux marron et ondulés, un visage fin et délicat et des yeux d'un noir profond.

- Bonsoir tout le monde ! Dites-donc, j'ai fais un sacré somme moi, j'ai dormis combien de temps ?

- T'as dormi trois jours. Tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'enquit Eden se relevant rapidement, le corps toujours entouré de guirlandes.

- Bien sûr, mais vous avez un truc à manger avant ?

Le ventre de la brune se manifesta au moment de ses paroles. Alice s'en alla demander une assiette bien remplie à sa mère et en profita pour la prévenir du réveil de la rescapée.

- Tout d'abord, je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvée et soignée, (la brunette sourit), je m'appelle Mayuki. Je vais vous raconter comment c'est arrivé.

- Mais tu n'es qu'une enfant, qu'est ce que tu faisais au beau milieu de l'océan ? coupa Arya, suspicieuse.

- Comment ça, une enfant ? J'ai quinze ans moi !

- Sérieusement ? Tu es plus âgée que nous quatre alors ! fit Léalanis avec une mimique étonnée.

- En faite, il y a environ une semaine, je suis partie de mon île à cause d'une expérience qui a mal tournée… J'ai été littéralement bannie en faite ! Alors ils m'ont fait (elle prit une voix grave, puis plus aigue) : « tu prends tes cliques et tes claques et tu te casses d'ici ! » alors c'est ce que j'ai fais car je crois qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air contents…

- Mais, et ta famille ?

- J'en ai plus !

Silence pesant dans tout la pièce…

- C'est trop triiiiiiiiiste ! geignit Léalanis avec les larmes aux yeux.

- Non ne pleure pas ! s'affola Alice en secouant les mains.

- Mais qu'est ce que t'as fais comme expérience… pour te faire virer comme ça ?

- J'ai fais exploser la moitié de l'île, en faite…

Nouveau silence, une goutte de sueur qui perle sur la tempe d'Eden. Arya la regarde avec un air blasé.

- P-pardon ? T'as bien dit « exploser » ? balbutia Alice.

- Exact. Plus tard, je serais chimiste ! Mais je crois que je suis trop maladroite…

Mayuki trouva soudain sa cuillère très intéressante. Son assiette était vide. Eden faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Bon, laissons cette histoire de côté… Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? s'enquit Alice.

- Dès que je pourrais, je reprendrai la mer, répondit la petite brune avec un grand sourire.

- Tu as de la chance, je crois que ton bateau est encore en bon état. D'après grand-père, faudra le retaper un peu au niveau de la coque.

- Merci beaucoup, merci !

Elles continuèrent à discuter autour de la table, inconscientes du danger qui se profilait à l'horizon…

OoOoOo

Grand Line, le même jour ~

Ethan se réveilla encore une fois sur le sol froid et désagréable de la cale. Encore une soirée brûlante qui s'annonçait… A ses côtés, Tillian était recroquevillée, les yeux clos. Il s'assura qu'elle respirait encore, ce qui était le cas. Au fur et à mesure des jours, le jeune homme constatait que son amie allait mieux. Cela lui donnait de l'espoir, car il pouvait se dire qu'elle allait survivre. La femme aux yeux turquoise se réveilla quand un rayon de soleil vint frapper son visage en passant par un trou du plancher.

- Bien dormi ? demanda le blond en se redressant.

La brune hocha la et s'assit à son tour. Elle toussa un peu et on vint les chercher pour travailler. En sortant, Tillian pu savoir l'heure grâce au soleil : il était dans les environs de huit heures du soir. Le soleil était orangé et le ciel tacheté de rose et de petits nuages légers. C'était une belle vision, si on oubliait les conditions dans lesquelles se trouvaient les deux jeunes gens. La brunette était de corvée de patates, et Ethan devait nettoyer le pont (pour changer).  
Tillian s'assit en cuisine en compagnie d'autres esclaves, sous la tutelle de leurs bourreaux, au nombre de six, qui buvaient, se marraient et lisaient le journal. L'un d'eux parlait par escargophone avec une autre division de l'équipage, en ce moment en route pour East-Blue.

Soudain, de l'autre côté de l'escargophone, la brune entendit la voix d'un homme s'affoler.

**- **_**Oh mon dieu, il y a une énorme vague qui se dirige vers nous !**_

- **Mais d'où elle sort ?!**

- **Capitaine, je crois qu'on a un prob-**

La communication fut rompue dans un grésillement et Tillian en lâcha son couteau, attirant courtement l'attention d'un des colosses, celui qui l'avait jetée dans la cale quelques jours plus tôt.

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes, toi ? Remet toi au travail, ou je te jette en pâture aux monstres marins ! gronda-t-il en la menaçant de son fouet.

La jeune femme reprit le couteau en se coupant la main au passage. Mais elle n'en avait que faire. Une colère sourde montait en elle au même moment où dehors, à l'horizon, une énorme tempête se préparait. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence.  
Tillian serra de plus en plus fort son couteau dans sa main, ses phalanges devenant blanches. Elle en avait assez, de quel droit lui retirait-on sa liberté ? De quel droit pouvait-on la traiter comme un animal, du vulgaire bétail ?

- J'arrive pas à les recontacter, bordel ! grogna le colosse en posant brutalement le petit escargot sur la table, manquant de fendre celle-ci en deux.

Un grondement retentit. Les marchands d'esclaves se tournèrent tous l'un vers l'autre.

- Y'en a qui ont faim, ici ? s'enquit l'un avec un sourire carnassier.

- En même temps, ces stupides esclaves ne sont pas rapides ! Allez plus vite que ça !

Il bouscula une vieille femme, qui s'entailla le bras avec le couteau qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts tremblants.

- Bah alors, on a plus d'équilibre, mémé ? ricana-t-il avant de la rouer de coups, t'avais qu'a travailler plus vite !

Les autres prisonniers détournèrent le regard, une enfant se mit à pleurer silencieusement. La colère de Tillian refit surface, plus violente et plus intense. La pomme de terre qu'elle tenait s'écrasa entre ses doigts. Cette fois, elle ne pouvait plus se contenir ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de frapper cette pauvre femme sans défense et sans aucune raison apparente !

- ASSEZ !

Elle bondit tel un félin sur le colosse qui martyrisait la vieille et lui asséna un coup de couteau si violent dans la carotide, qu'il mourut sur le coup. Il s'écroula sur le ventre, inerte, la jeune femme sur le dos.

- La salope, elle a tué Franz !

- Chopez-là !

Tillian esquiva plusieurs coups, et poignarda rapidement un autre dans le crâne, qui mourut d'un coup lui aussi. Les quatre autres, ébahis par sa vitesse, tentèrent de l'attraper.  
En vain. Trois d'entre eux tombèrent, le dernier s'enfuit de la pièce en hurlant à la mort. Les prisonniers fixaient Tillian, couverte de sang, le regard brûlant de colère et de détermination.  
Elle s'agenouilla près de la vieille femme, et constata avec malheur qu'elle n'avait pas survécu au mauvais traitement du dit « Franz ». La jeune femme sanglota, ferma les yeux du cadavre et se releva, toujours avec son couteau entre ses doigts frêles.

- Il est l'heure de se libérer de l'entrave de nos bourreaux. Il est temps de le faire comprendre que nous ne sommes ni des objets, ni des animaux ! Leur faire comprendre que nous sommes pareils ! L'HEURE DE LA LIBERATION A SONNEE !

Sur ces paroles, elle se dressa fièrement et sortit des cuisines, laissant ses « confrères » se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Hey, laissez cette enfant tranquille !

Cette fois-ci, s'en était assez ! Ethan frappa violemment un de leurs tortionnaires, qui tabassait un vieillard. Les deux moururent pourtant, et le blond était en colère. Ses autres ennemis réagirent au quart de tour et s'avancèrent vers lui pour le tuer.

- Tu vas le regretter, sale esclave !

- CREVE ! hurla le jeune père en fauchant les jambes d'un des tyrans.

La pluie se mit à tomber violemment, le dernier rescapé de la cuisine courait en hurlant à la mort, alertant tous les autres marchands. L'orage grondait. Le navire tangua, et de grosses vagues se dressaient face à lui, reflétant les dernières lueurs du soleil.  
Du rose, du orange et quelques nuages légers… Et le combat commença… C'était une véritable débandade. Le blond se servit de son balai et son saut, avec lequel il assomma un ou deux de ses ennemis. Il mit à l'abri les plus frêles et faibles, et passa à l'attaque avec ceux qui s'étaient armés. La tempête s'aggravait, et Tillian faiblissait, mais pas sa détermination.

Les bourreaux tombaient un à un, mais les esclaves aussi… Un éclair foudroya le mât du bateau. Le bois craqua, il tomba et fendit le bateau en deux. .. Tout le monde tomba à l'eau, et ceux qui ne savaient pas nager y passèrent en premier. Ethan nageait comme il le pouvait, but la tasse plusieurs fois et réussi à s'accrocher aux restes du mât. Il aida plusieurs autres esclaves à se hisser sur des débris flottants.

- TILLIAN ! hurla-t-il.

Mais le navire n'était plus qu'un cadavre enflammé, seule lumière sous un ciel presque noir. Le crépuscule avançait. Le blond hurla de nouveau le nom de son amie et le cargo explosa brutalement, projetant pleins de débris et humains diverses, dont une silhouette à la longue chevelure auburn qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Celle-ci tomba à l'eau, comme désarticulée.

- Non, non… TILLIAN !

OoOoOo

Après avoir rangé le salon, les cinq jeunes filles avaient décidé de sortir pour le festival. Mayuki allait mieux, mais devait se ménager un peu. Elles mangèrent des barbe-à-papa, des bonbons mais aussi des dangos et pleins d'autres choses (toutes aussi caloriques les une que les autres !). Léalanis avait gagné une grosse peluche au stand de tir et Arya s'était acheté une petite lanterne en papier, ronde, de couleur bleue. Alice et Mayuki ne cessaient de parler à Eden, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

- Regardez, ça va bientôt être le lâché de lanternes ! s'écria Léalanis en battant des mains.

- J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte ! répéta l'adolescente à la peau brune en sautant partout.

- Venez, faut se trouver une place dans toute cette foule, dit Alice.

- Je propose qu'on aille sur la plage, y'aura moins de monde, dit Eden en pointant ladite plage du doigt.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, fit calmement Arya en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

Toutes d'accord sur cette décision, elles se dirigèrent vers la plage au sable fin et la blonde avait raison. Il n'y avait personne, si on exceptait quelques adolescents par ci par là qui lançaient des pétards. Sinon, tous les habitants s'étaient agglutinés au centre ville, et même sur les toits des maisons.

« Ce sera plus beau vu d'ici. » pensa Eden en s'asseyant sur le sable.

Et enfin, le moment tant attendu arriva. Des milliers de lanternes multicolores furent lâchées dans le ciel bleu nuit constellé d'étoiles lumineuses. Les yeux d'Arya brillèrent d'excitation.

- Tu me fais penser à une fille, que j'ai rencontrée il y a quelques années.

La fille aux cheveux bleus se tourna vers Eden, qui regardait le ciel, une boisson dans les mains.

- Ah, fit Arya avec un ton neutre.

- Quand elle voyait quelque chose qu'elle adorait, ses yeux brillaient comme les tiens, et c'est fou aussi car elle avait le même prénom que toi, raconta la blonde.

Petit silence entrecoupé du bordel environnant.

-… Elle est morte ?

Eden recracha ce qu'elle était en train de boire.

- Non mais ça va pas, dire des choses pareilles ?! cria l'adolescente en la pointant du doigt.

- Je sais pas, quand on me parle de quelqu'un au passé, pour moi il est mort, fit la bleutée en haussant un sourcil.

-… T'es drôlement joyeuse comme fille, toi.

La blonde fut secouée d'un rire nerveux. Arya se détourna et fixa de nouveau le ciel, totalement illuminé par du bleu, du vert, du rouge, du jaune, du rose fuschia, de l'or, du turquoise et plein d'autres couleur aussi joyeuses et belles les unes que les autres.  
Environ une heure plus tard, Eden décida de rentrer car elle se sentait mal, laissant ses amies admirer les belles lanternes. De toute façon, elle pouvait les voir depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Elle remonta les rues d'Amaterasu, passa dans les foules et arriva finalement devant l'auberge, qui était vide de monde. Elle passa dans la ruelle d'à côté, qui menait directement au côté « maison » et entra dans le salon. La jeune fille s'assit sur le canapé et s'étonna que personne de la famille ne soit présent. Ils étaient sûrement à la fête. Une migraine et un vertige soudain l'obligèrent à fermer les yeux et elle grimaça. Mais un fracas assourdissant venant des chambres en haut la fit sursauter.

- Tu sais où est ce fruit, n'est-ce-pas ? Alors dis-le-moi ! tonna une grosse voix

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Teach, je l'ai perdu il y a longtemps…

Le sang d'Eden se glaça dans ses veines. C'était la voix de son grand-père ! Silencieusement, elle grimpa les escaliers en priant pour que le plancher ne craque pas.

- Tu mens ! Tu sais où il se trouve, alors je ne me répéterai plus.

- C'est à toi de vouloir me croire où non, mais je te dis la vérité !

- OU-EST-IL ?!

Elle entendit juste quelque chose tomber violemment sur le sol. Où plutôt quelqu'un. Pétrifiée de peur, elle faillit lâcher un cri mais s'en empêcha en couvrant sa bouche de ses mains. Ses jambes tremblaient violemment et Eden du se retenir à la rambarde des escaliers pour ne pas tomber.

- Alors ma petite, on écoute les conversations des gens ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas poli ?

L'adolescente sursauta violemment et son pied dérapa sur la marche. Elle tomba au rez-de-chaussée en se cognant. Sa tête lui tournait encore plus, et un liquide chaud glissa le long de sa tempe et coula en petites gouttes sur le sol.

Plic. Ploc.

_« Du sang… »_

- Laisse ma famille en dehors de ça, Marshall ! gronda la voix Chuck en haut des escaliers.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je pourrais bien m'amuser… Et puis cette gamine ferait un bon moyen de pression pour que tu révèles où se trouve le fruit !

Teach lança un sourire carnassier et édenté à la blonde, qui se retrouva à battre des pieds dans le vide, une grosse main autour du cou.

- Hey, parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là, gros balourd ! Et lâches-moi !

- Tu vas voir Chuck, je vais trouver un moyen de te rafraîchir la mémoire… siffla Teach en riant à gorge déployée.

_« Tiens, j'ai comme l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça… » _

- Laisse Eden au dehors de cette histoire, traître !

Chuck se jeta sur le géant, qui lui asséna un coup si violent qu'il s'en retrouva assommé sur le sol.

- Quand… ton capitaine… le saura… tu le regretteras… souffla Chuck avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- NON ! Grand-père ! Réveilles-toi ! LACHE MOI, CONNARD ! Hurla Eden en le griffant.

- Sale peste !

Teach la frappa de nouveau à la tête et elle tomba sur le plancher, inerte. Pensant mourir, ses dernières pensées s'adressèrent à sa famille et ses amis. A tous ceux qu'elle aimait.

_« Papa, sauve moi… Non, je ne dois pas flancher, reste éveillée Eden, je t'en pris résiste ! Je suis digne de mon père, je suis une guerrière, je peux pas mourir….»_

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Le noir et la sombre inconscience entoura Eden comme un cocon, l'emmenant dans milles rêves et cauchemars effrayants…  
  



	7. Se foutre les pieds dans le plat

**Chapitre 7 : Se foutre les pieds dans le plat.**

Eden flottait. Ou alors c'était juste son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Dans tous les cas, elle avait une sérieuse impression d'être dans l'eau. Et c'est bizarre, car elle sentait une drôle d'odeur qui lui tira une grimace.

Ah ça, l'odeur du « bon » poulet de sa mère. Elle la reconnaissait maintenant. Mais bon, elle divaguait la petite, après tout elle s'était reçu un sacré coup sur la tête de la part de Teach…

Alors pourquoi elle était dans l'eau, pouvait y respirer et sentait l'odeur – ô combien désagréable- de la nourriture douteuse que cuisinait sa mère ? L'adolescente soupira et tenta de mettre les points sur les i. Elle était sortie, avait vu les feux d'artifices avec les autres, était rentrée à cause d'une migraine, avait gueulé sur une personne menaçante, cette même personne l'ayant prise pour un punching-ball après avoir mit K.O son grand-père.

Ca, c'était pas une soirée normale ! L'air se fit soudain plus chaud, et Eden se retrouva dans une pièce aux murs orangés, bien meublée. Une table était dressée en son centre, remplie de nourriture, trois assiettes et des couverts.

_« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont mit dans ma boisson ? » demanda la blonde dans le vide._

Trois personnes rentrèrent dans la pièce, s'esclaffant. Un grand blond encore bien jeune, une enfant blonde et une grande femme rousse. La petite s'assit sur une chaise, alors qu'Eden restait pétrifiée derrière. La stupeur s'empara d'elle quand elle reconnu les deux adultes. La grande rousse, dont les courtes boucles tombaient sur ses épaules, passa au travers de son corps.

_« Maman, papa… »_

- Maman, qu'est ce qu'on mange ce soir ? appela la gosse, qui s'avérait être Eden avec des années en moins.

- C'est vrai chérie, que nous as-tu fait de bon ? demanda Ethan – avec quelques années en moins, on dirait un adolescent !

Eden percevait très clairement l'ironie dans sa voix. Et elle avait comme l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène. Sa mère, le poing serré, tenait une spatule dans la main.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire, espèce de sombre andouille !

- Que ta cuisine est vraiment dégueu-

PAF ! Ethan se retrouva avec un chausson dans la figure. Eva se retourna vers la petite fille, qui déglutit.

- Toi, espèce de sale gosse, tu allais dire un gros mot, hein ? ETHAN ! rugit la jeune femme alors que son mari se remettait de l'attaque du chausson volant, combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas apprendre de mots vulgaires à Eden ?

- Exactement trois-mille deux cent cinquante neuf fois, chérie, balbutia Ethan.

Le cœur d'Eden se réchauffa en revoyant ce souvenir. Mais aussi pour la première fois depuis des années, elle revoyait nettement le visage de sa mère. Ses jolis yeux ambrés en amande, son sourire, son nez bien droit et ses boucles rousses/rouges.  
Sa mère allait répliquer – la blonde se souvenait presque des paroles prononcées- mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. A vrai dire, tous les sons furent coupés et Eden prit soudainement peur. Tout se mit à se flouter, le visage de son père, de sa mère et d'elle enfant. Les murs de la salle à manger se torsadèrent.

- Non, maman, papa, je suis ici ! paniqua-t-elle en voulant prendre le bras de sa mère, qu'elle traversa.

La blonde s'effondra alors que le paysage tout autour d'elle s'effaçait pour être plongé dans la noirceur… Elle étouffait, elle pleurait.

_**«**_ _**Ne m'abandonnez pas encore**_ _**! »**_

L'adolescente ouvrit brutalement les yeux et inspira une grande goulée d'air, avant de s'étouffer comme une gourde et de tousser. Ce serait con de mourir aussi stupidement, tout de même… Avec sa foutue migraine qui remettait ça en plus. Elle se redressa précautionneusement, la tête tournante, et remarqua qu'elle était ligotée, a priori dans une forêt et à moitié dans le noir.

Toute seule.

Zut alors, où était passé Teach ? Et son grand-père ?  
Eden se releva, tituba et se retrouva à moitié écroulée sur un arbre. A moitié paniquée, oubliant son « rêve » momentanément, elle se mit un objectif plus vital en tête que celui de comprendre le sens de ce souvenir aussi réconfortant qu'effrayant.

_Aller chercher de l'aide, et vite._

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se mit à courir en direction du sentier qui menait à la ville… avant de se retrouver en l'air, gesticulant comme un asticot.

- Tu croyais pouvoir t'enfuir ? dit une voix avant de partir dans un rire gras et tonitruant, ne t'inquiète pas, tu rentreras bientôt chez toi… sûrement sous l'état de cadavre !

Là, Eden se mit carrément à flipper, et ne put résister à la prise du géant, qui la posa brusquement sur son épaule comme un fétu de paille. Elle commença alors à se débattre comme une furie, hurlant et donnant des coups dans le dos de Teach qui l'ignora littéralement.

- Espèce de salaud ! Où est ce que tu m'emmènes ? Où est mon grand-père ?!

- Fermes-là !

Elle se sentit secouée, puis tomba brusquement à terre dans le sable en laissant échapper un hoquet de surprise. Elle se trouvait dans une crique cachée entre la grande falaise et une autre plus petite, cachée aux yeux de la population. La forêt s'étendait derrière. Il y avait une chaloupe abîmée qui attendait bien sagement sur l'eau, attachée à un rocher, abandonnée.

- Dis-moi où est mon grand-père !

Le visage de Teach s'étira dans un horrible sourire, puis il la souleva par le col de sa robe.

- Tu es bien insolente, me donner des ordres alors que tu n'es même pas en état d'en donner, surtout dans la situation dans laquelle tu te trouves, siffla-t-il, sache que ton cher papy possède un objet qui m'intéresse et que je l'aurais.

- Ca ne sert à rien d'agresser les gens pour obtenir quelque chose ! rétorqua l'adolescente en lui lançant un regard mauvais, ta mère t'as jamais appris à être poli où quoi ?

Les pupilles de Teach se rétractèrent sous la colère, et il la gifla, elle s'écroula dans le sable. La jeune fille releva la tête difficilement, et aperçu au loin une silhouette qu'elle vit d'abord floue, puis de plus en plus nette. Elle entendait qu'on criait son nom alors que ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Un déclic, et la jeune fille se retrouva bloquée dans le bras plié de Teach, le canon d'un revolver sur la tempe.

- Lâche ma petite fille, Teach ! s'écria son grand-père avec une épée à la main, elle n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire.

- Alors dis moi où se trouve le fruit des Ténèbres, ou son joli petit minois se retrouvera explosé par ce revolver, menaça Teach à bout de nerf, cela fait des années que je suis à sa recherche, je ne laisserais pas une source d'information précieuse s'enfuir.

- Pour la énième fois, j'ignore où il se trouve ! gronda Chuck, laisse Eden et viens te battre comme un homme.

Teach laissa échapper un ricanement sournois, desserra son emprise du cou de l'adolescente et… tira une pluie de balle sur Chuck, qui n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Son corps fut transpercé de part en part et il s'écroula dans une mare de sang. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour Eden, qui écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Elle sentit comme mille poignards passer au travers de son corps et une chaleur insupportable dans sa tête alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cerveau allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Par delà l'horreur et la tristesse, un sentiment de colère gronda dans son esprit comme un orage.

_Il l'a tué._

Il… l'a tué.

Lâche. Espèce de lâche.

_**« Il est mort. »**_

Eden poussa un tel hurlement de désespoir et de rage qui Teach la lâcha, mais pas surpris pour un sou. Elle tenta de se jeter sur lui pour lui mettre un coup de pied, qu'il n'esquiva pas. Il comprit qu'il avait eu tort quand il fit un vol plané sur au moins cinq mètres, se retrouvant à manger le sable.

- Qu'est ce qu-

L'adolescente s'élança de nouveau sur lui, mais il la maîtrisa d'un coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui la fit voltiger jusqu'à l'océan, près de la vieille chaloupe. Elle ne se releva pas, suffoquant de douleur.  
L'homme, au sourire édenté la prit par le col et fini de l'assommer, la jeta sans délicatesse dans l'embarcation qu'il poussa, laissant le courant finir le travail.

- Tu m'excuseras petite, mais je ne dois laisser aucun témoin, dit-il, faussement désolé.

Il éclata d'un rire mauvais et se dirigea vers le cadavre du vieux Chuck qu'il laissa contre un arbre dans la forêt. Ensuite, il retourna vers le port. L'équipage devait l'attendre pour le départ de l'île…

OoOoO

Eden ouvrit les yeux sur un espace entièrement blanc. Elle flottait. Encore. Elle se retrouvait encore dans le même endroit que tout à l'heure. Devenait-elle folle ? Bizarrement, l'odeur de poulet n'était pas là. Les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle se roula en boule pour sangloter. Ce connard l'avait tué de la façon la plus lâche qui soit ! Elle devait le venger. Eden ne sait pas combien de temps elle resta à pleurer, mais elle s'en fichait. Ce n'est que quand elle sentit quelque chose de doux lui chatouiller le cou quelle se releva, les yeux toujours inondés de larmes. Un champ s'étendait maintenant autour d'elle à perte de vue. La jeune fille se leva, titubante. Les hautes herbes lui caressaient les mollets, il y avait aussi quelques fleurs et rien que le soleil dans un ciel voilé de nuages.

- Est-ce que je deviens folle ? Prononça-t-elle à haute voix.

- Pas du tout, souffla une voix pas loin d'elle.

Elle se retourna et eut juste le temps d'apercevoir une silhouette à la longue chevelure argentée avant de voir le monde autour d'elle se flouter et disparaître dans la noirceur.

OoOoO

Le lendemain du festival, Léalanis alla chercher Arya tard. Le soleil tapait fort. Les deux adolescentes ne parlèrent pas pendant le chemin qui les menait à l'auberge du vieux Chuck. Arya avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elles n'avaient pas revu Eden hier soir et elles étaient inquiètes. Quand elles arrivèrent à l'auberge, elles trouvèrent Ludmilla et Eliane en panique, Alice qui se rongeait les ongles, Gisèle assise sur une chaise la tête entre les mains et Didier, son mari, qui tentait de la rassurer et Mayuki qui regardait le sol.

- Les filles, vous n'avez pas vu Eden ? Elle n'est pas rentrée dormir, s'enquit aussitôt l'homme en se mettant devant elle.

- Non justement, on venait vous voir pour nous assurer qu'elle était rentrée, répondit Léalanis en pâlissant.

- Et si quelque chose lui était arrivé ? Et grand-père non plus n'est pas revenu ! s'exclama Alice en faisant les cent pas.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de questions. Un homme a ouvert brusquement la porte de l'auberge, convergent tous les regards vers lui. Il était paniqué.

- On a un problème.

Sur ces paroles il sortit et toute la petite famille lui emboita le pas. Une partie de la population bouchait le chemin. Certains se tournaient vers eux, bouleversés, leur lançant des regards désolés. Ludmilla pressa le pas, l'angoisse lui nouant le ventre et le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui glaça le sang directement dans les veines. Elle tomba à genoux près du cadavre de son défunt père, le corps transpercé de multiples balles.

OoOoO

En plein milieu de Grand Line, sur l'océan, une chaloupe voguait tranquillement. Un vieux rafiot à la coque moisie et qui prenait l'eau avec en son sein une jeune personne. Une fille étalée dans la barque, un hématome se propageant sur le côté gauche de son visage et sa lèvre était ensanglantée. Entre l'inconscience et la réalité, Eden se sentait comme dans un cocon. Au chaud, une inconscience sans cauchemar, ni rêve quelconque. Elle était dans l'incapacité de penser à quoi que ce soit. Totalement dans les vapes, les joues brûlées par le soleil, elle sentit à peine l'ombre sur son visage comme elle n'entendit que vaguement une voix qui semblait lui parler. Elle voyait juste une forme floue, large, entourée de vert émeraude et le bleu du ciel derrière. La jeune fille ne sentit quasiment pas qu'on la soulevait et elle sombra définitivement dans l'inconscience, trop faible pour rester éveillée.

Et elle ouvrit les yeux, juste comme ça, l'instant d'après. Enfin ça, c'est ce qui lui semblait. En vérité, elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle sommeillait. Sa vision était nette, et elle percevait très distinctement un plafond fait de bois et de tuiles. Couchée sur un matelas assez moelleux, Eden ne savait plus où donner de la tête entre sa migraine, la question « Où suis-je ? » et son petit démon intérieur qui lui hurlait « Il l'a tué mon précieux, il nous l'a volé ! » ce qui n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Elle se redressa, soupirante alors les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il y avait comme un creux dans son estomac, un vide. Elle se sentait limite vide, car la colère persistait par delà la tristesse de la perte de son grand-père. Et sa famille devait s'inquiéter de sa disparition.

Elle tenta de se lever et du se tenir au mur pour sortir de la petite bâtisse. Sa main poussa automatiquement la petite porte en bois, et elle crut s'aveugler avec la lumière qui fusa. Une multitude de femmes, qu'elles soient grandes ou petites, grouillaient dans la rue. Mais justement, il n'y avait que ça. Des femmes. Eden recula et ferma brutalement la porte, apeurée. Mais où était-elle au juste ? A bout de nerfs, elle faillit se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait la migraine, sa joue la lançait terriblement, on avait assassiné son grand-père, on l'avait assommée trop fois et surtout, surtout… elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle foutait ici ! Désireuse de savoir pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'avoir la joue qui avait triplé de volume, elle se dirigea vers un miroir accroché au plafond. Son teint était terriblement pâle et sa joue avait en effet presque triplé de volume, sa lèvre était fendue et une mèche blanche se dégageait de sa chevelure. Ses doigts tremblants vinrent se poser sur sa tête, prenant la mèche entre leurs doigts. Jamais elle n'avait eu de mèche blanche, alors que faisait-elle ici ?

Eden s'accroupit, se recroquevillant sur elle-même les mains sur la tête, et se mit à sangloter.


	8. Je te regarde littéralement de haut !

**Chapitre 8 : « Je te regarde littéralement de haut ! »**

Boa Hancock fixait la jeune fille qui se tenait face à elle, encadrée de deux autres amazones, et elle pensa directement « Je suis belle ! ». L'adolescente était de taille moyenne et ne semblait pas avoir plus de quinze ans. Ses yeux, en amande et d'un noir profond, étaient rougis et entourés de cernes, un bleu prenait place sur sa pommette. Ses cheveux châtains-blonds étaient sales et emmêlés et lui tombaient au dessus des épaules. Un nez retroussé et un peu pointu, une mâchoire carrée et une peau finement dorée tâchée de sang, surtout à l'arcade sourcilière. Hancock la trouvait franchement laide.

- Qu'est ce que vous me ramenez là ? siffla-t-elle d'un air hautain.

- C'est la jeune fille que nous avons trouvée en plein dans Calm Belt. Nous vous l'avons amenée pour vous demander votre avis sur quoi en faire.

_« C'est ça, faites comme si j'étais pas là ! »_  
La Princesse serpent se leva avec grâce, et se posta face à Eden. Elle prit son menton d'une main et releva sa tête de sorte à ce que l'adolescente la regarde.

- Comment te nommes-tu ?

- Pourquoi je vous répondrai ? Souffla la jeune fille en plantant son regard dans les prunelles bleues profondes d'Hancock.

- Sais-tu à qui tu t'adresses ? répliqua froidement la jeune femme en relâchant le visage de la blonde.

- Pas le moins du monde, et je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette !

Choquée, Hancock posa sa main sur son front et prit une pose dramatique.

- Toi, comment oses-tu insulter notre princesse ! Tu lui dois le respect ! hurla une amazone.

- P-pardon ? balbutia Eden en regardant l'amazone puis Hancock, une princesse ?

L'impératrice pirate lui lança un regard mauvais, se pencha en arrière avec exagération et pointa l'adolescente du doigt. La position « Je te regarde littéralement de haut ! ». La jeune fille hésita entre rigoler et… rigoler. Cette position était franchement ridicule… Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle avait un peu peur, cette femme était super grande quand même ! Elle devait faire quoi ? Un mètre quatre-vingt dix, un truc comme ça.

- Je suis Boa Hancock, l'impératrice pirate et princesse d'Amazon Lily ! se présenta la femme, toujours penchée en arrière, et tu me dois le respect, vermine !

- C'est où, Amazon Lily ? demande Eden sans se préoccuper de la princesse, parce que franchement je suis paumée là.

- Tu oses m'ignorer ?!

Hancock, furieuse, prit de nouveau le visage de la jeune fille avec sa main, qui elle, commença vraiment à avoir peur.

- Tu te trouves là sur l'île des femmes, nous t'avons recueillie et soignée. Je suis l'impératrice et c'est moi qui donne les ordres ici, alors tu me dois le respect. Suis-je bien claire ? Alors maintenant tu vas me dire ton nom, me dire d'où tu viens et ce qu'il s'est passé.

Hancock avait prit un ton mielleux à la fin de se tirade, elle était sûre que son pouvoir allait marcher. Après tout, il faisait effet aussi bien sur les hommes que sur les femmes. Cette petite morveuse lui devait le respect absolu. De son côté, Eden tentait tant bien que mal de résister à cette pression sur son cœur. Elle ressentait de l'indifférence envers cette femme, mais depuis quelques secondes, cette indifférence laissait place à… l'admiration ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Cette pression prit plus d'ampleur et Eden comprit rapidement que l'impératrice utilisait quelque chose contre elle qui charmait son esprit alors qu'elle était encore lucide. La magie existait-elle vraiment ? Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe, vint caresser sa mâchoire et tomber dans le creux de sa clavicule. La jeune fille se souvint du pouvoir de la première Arya qu'elle avait rencontrée, sur l'île de Dawn il y a quatre ans. Cette femme avait alors mangé un fruit du démon ? La blonde se sentait de plus en plus attirée, mais elle devait résister. Elle ne tombera pas en son pouvoir, jamais !

Elle serra les dents. En tentant de contrer le pouvoir d'Hancock, c'est comme si elle créait comme une barrière. Elle sentait son pouvoir essayer de rentrer en elle, parcourir ses veines et atteindre son cœur. C'était désagréable. La Princesse quant à elle, ne comprenait pas pourquoi son pouvoir mettait autant de temps à faire effet, et se rendit compte que l'adolescente avait tenté d'y résister quand elle tomba sur le sol du palais, inerte. Elle était en sueur et son visage était crispé par l'effort.

- Faites lui prendre un bain et amenez la moi de nouveau une fois réveillée, ordonna Hancock d'une voix calme en retournant s'asseoir.

C'était la première fois qu'on résistait à son charme, bien que la jeune fille semblait avoir eu du mal à accomplir cet acte. Troublée, on ordonna à ce qu'on lui prépare un bain, elle avait besoin de se détendre…

OoOoO

Ethan ouvrit brièvement les yeux et les referma quand la lumière lui agressa les pupilles. Il les rouvrit, plus lentement cette fois-ci, et attendit d'être habitué à la lumière. Puis il se demanda ce qu'il fichait ici. Il n'avait plus aucun souvenir, c'était vide dans sa tête. Il se redressa et observa les alentours. Une table basse en bois, une cheminée ainsi qu'un sol en moquette. La source de lumière, une porte fenêtre, était disposée à droite et donnait sur un balcon. Il faisait bien chaud et le canapé était confortable. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent brusquement, presque douloureusement, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il chercha Tillian du regard et sentit son cœur accélérer la cadence quand il ne la trouva pas. L'image de son corps inerte tombant à l'eau comme une poupée de chiffon lui arracha un frisson. Mais il se rappelait très bien aussi avoir nagé et plongé pour aller la rechercher. Il avait réussi. Après, ils avaient dérivés sur une grande planche de bois pendant…longtemps. Ethan se leva prudemment, eut un vertige bref et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait une vue sur des sapins enneigés et une montagne au loin.

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Ethan se tourna vers une porte à sa gauche, une femme d'âge mûr se tenait dans l'encadrement avec un plateau sur lequel était disposé deux bols de bouillon fumant et du pain. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient un visage rond et elle avait une où deux grosses rides, sans plus. Ethan lança un regard désespéré à la femme, qui comprit immédiatement sa question muette sans qu'il ne sache comment.

- Votre amie est dans la chambre à côté, elle dort, dit la dame avec un sourire doux avant de continuer en voyant que le jeune homme ouvrait la bouche, elle va bien. Elle s'est réveillée hier soir, sa fièvre a beaucoup baissé.

- Sa fièvre ? Elle est malade ? Et sa tuberculose ? demanda Ethan, paniqué, laissez moi la voir s'il vous plaît !

- Calmez-vous, je vais vous emmener la voir, venez. Au faite, je m'appelle Madeleine, et vous ?

- Je me nomme Ethan, et mon amie Tillian.

Madeleine lui sourit et le conduisit dans une chambre spacieuse. La jeune femme aux cheveux auburn reposait dans le lit. Son souffle était paisible, ce qui l'étonna car d'habitude, sa respiration était sifflante et laborieuse. Ses joues étaient un peu rouges et un tissu humide était posé sur son front. Madeleine posa le plateau sur la table de chevet en disant à Ethan qu'il devait manger un peu.

-… Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, je vais attendre qu'elle se réveille.

- Très bien. Quand vous serez prêts, vous me raconterez ce qu'il vous est arrivé, d'accord ?

La voix de la femme était douce comme du miel. Mais à l'intérieur, Ethan avait l'impression que son sang venait de se glacer directement dans ses veines. Il ne pouvait pas raconter qu'ils étaient d'anciens esclaves sur un bateau, ça non ! Il cherchera un mensonge crédible. Alors il acquiesça et la femme sortit. Le jeune homme s'en voulait de devoir lui mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance malgré sa gentillesse. Le danger était partout.

Le seul souvenir qu'avait Tillian avant de tomber dans les pommes, c'était qu'elle était en train de se noyer. Elle n'avait plus de forces et elle coulait vers les abysses. Et se souvint très bien de la main qui avait prit la sienne, qui l'avait tirée vers la surface, quand elle avait enfin pu respirer. Puis les vagues les avaient engloutis tous les deux plusieurs fois, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement, lui faisant boire la tasse. Ainsi, quand elle se réveilla, elle inspira une grande goulée d'air de façon brutale et elle toussa. La jeune femme se redressa en position assise en suffoquant, sans prêter attention au tissu mouillé qui venait de lui tomber sur les genoux. Elle sentit qu'on frottait son dos et qu'on l'appelait. Puis l'air passa d'un coup, lui procurant un sentiment de bien être et de sécurité. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Ethan qui lui sourit.

- Enfin réveillée, marmotte ! Tu n'as plus rien à craindre on est en sécurité ici.

Tillian se laissa aller dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le jeune homme resserra ses bras autour de son corps frêle. Elle avait bien cru mourir noyée.

- Ça y'est, le cauchemar est fini ? souffla-t-elle, où sont les autres esclaves qui ont survécu ?

- Je ne sais pas, ils n'ont pas échoué sur la même île que nous.

- J'espère qu'ils vont bien…

La voix de la jeune femme avait faibli. Elle était épuisée. Elle s'arracha presque à contrecœur de l'étreinte de son ami et resta assise, remontant la couverture sur ses épaules.

- Sur quelle île sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle en regardant partout dans la chambre.

- Je n'en sais rien, je me suis réveillé il n'y a pas longtemps.

-…Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

Ethan ne répondit rien, plongé dans ses réflexions. La jeune femme joua avec un pan de sa couette en attendant la réponse, qui ne vint pas.

- J'ai eu si peur, quand je ne t'ai plus vu sur le bateau… Et quand tout à explosé, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante et en baissant la tête, j'ai cru que étais mort Ethan !

Lui aussi, il avait eu terriblement peur. Voir son amie être éjectée des ruines enflammées comme si elle n'était plus qu'une poupée l'avait plongé dans une terrible tristesse et angoisse. Qu'elle soit vivante, là devant lui, tenait du miracle. Il soupira et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'une que tu seras rétablie, on partira rejoindre nos familles. Ok ?

- Je n'ai plus de famille, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Ethan.

-… Mais il me reste peut être quelqu'un.

Le blond lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Qui ?

- Ma fille. Et j'ai peut être une idée sur l'endroit où elle se trouve.

- Comment ça, juste une idée ? Tu ne sais pas où elle est ?

Tillian fut secouée d'un rire nerveux. Oui, elle ne savait pas exactement, et peut être que la petite ne s'y trouvait plus maintenant… Mais elle devait essayer.

- Quand j'avais quinze ans, j'avais un petit ami. Mais nous avons fait une erreur, et c'est ainsi que ma fille est née. Il n'a pas assumé ses responsabilités et il est partit, il s'est enfuit lâchement. Et moi j'étais trop jeune pour m'occuper de cette enfant, alors je l'ai laissée à l'orphelinat de mon île le jour où je partais avec mes parents.

Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant un mal de tête poindre le bout de son nez.

- Aujourd'hui encore je culpabilise, car j'ai condamné un bébé à grandir sans l'amour d'une mère. Mes parents m'ont répétés après cela que j'avais fait le bon choix, que j'étais trop immature pour m'occuper d'un enfant à mon âge. Dès lors je m'en suis voulu car moi aussi, j'ai fuis comme une lâche mes responsabilités. Je voudrais tant réparer mes erreurs passées…

- Tu as dit que tu avais fait une erreur avec ton petit ami, mais c'est faux.

Tillian lui lança un regard interrogateur, les yeux remplis de larmes.

- Donner la vie est quelque chose de merveilleux, car c'est une partie de toi, une trace que tu laisses dans ce monde. Cette enfant n'était pas une erreur. J'ai moi aussi une fille, et crois moi elle avait beau être une sale gosse avec un fichu caractère, je l'aime de tout mon cœur, elle est ma raison de vivre et c'est elle qui m'aide à tenir depuis le décès de ma femme, car cette petite porte une partie de sa mère en elle.

- Tu comptes aller la retrouver, hein ? s'enquit la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes, moi aussi. Je vais guérir et après on ira les retrouver, tous les deux. Je veux réparer mes erreurs.

OoOoO

La première chose qu'Eden fit en se réveillant, fut de penser « J'en ai marre de tomber dans les pommes. ». C'est vrai quoi ! C'était chiant quand même. En deuxième, elle remarqua qu'un bandage enserrait sa tête sans pour autour lui couper la circulation du sang – ce qui serait dommage. Et en troisième, elle était allongée sur quelque chose de moelleux. C'était comme si elle était sur un nuage. Elle se leva du lit et observa attentivement la pièce. Elle était très grande, et la jeune fille constata qu'elle était assise sur un lit à baldaquin, drapé de tissu ocre et rose pâle. Le sol était un carrelage immaculé à motif arabesques dorés, les murs colorés dans les mêmes teintes que les tissus du lit avec en plus une touche de bordeaux. Une vraie chambre de princesse. Il y avait une commode en bois ciré, une coiffeuse et plusieurs grandes fenêtres. Eden se leva et faillit trébucher sur la robe qu'elle portait. Elle constata qu'elle était bien propre et comprit qu'on l'avait lavée, ce qui était une bonne chose étant donné qu'auparavant, elle s'était réveillé le visage à moitié ensanglanté et couvert de terre. Elle osa se mettre face au miroir qui trônait contre le mur, et fut assez satisfaite de son reflet. Au moins, elle ne ressemblait plus à un cadavre. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention fut la mèche blanche qui se baladait sur sa mèche de devant. Tristement, elle la prit entre ses doigts et se pencha pour l'observer de plus près.

C'était pour elle un phénomène étrange. Qu'est ce qui avait pu provoquer cette décoloration ? Le choc dû à la mort brutale de son grand-père ? Un bruit la tira de ses réflexions et se remit droite d'un coup. Une femme de petite taille, aux cheveux blonds attachés en chignons avec seulement deux mèches pendantes devant, se posta face à elle.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle, se présenta la jeune fille en s'inclinant, je m'appelle Enishida et je vais m'occuper de vous. Vous vous trouvez dans le palais de la Princesse serpent, et elle voudrait vous poser des questions. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Sans protester, la jeune fille prit deux pans de la robe pour pouvoir marcher sans mettre les pieds dessus et suivi Enishida jusque dans la salle ou Boa Hancock siégeait.

- Vous pouvez me dire combien de temps j'ai dormi ? demanda Eden, curieuse.

- Environ trois heures.

- Et pourquoi… qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ? Je me suis sentie attirée par votre… princesse quand elle m'a fixée. J'ai essayé de résister, et j'ai sentis une pression dans tout mon corps. Après je ne me souviens de rien.

- Notre Princesse est incroyablement belle, vous avez pu le constater (Eden haussa un sourcil), elle charme tout le monde ! En plus de cela elle est incroyablement puissante, nous l'admirons toutes.

… La jeune fille fit une moue blasée. A ce stade ce n'était plus de l'admiration ! Et puis cette femme n'avait pas répondu à sa question. Alors elle laissa tomber, pensant qu'elle pourrait poser cette question à leur princesse. Une fois face à Hancock, l'adolescente se dressa fièrement, bien décidée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Elle ne dit rien, et ce fut la femme qui parla en premier.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillée, tu vas pouvoir répondre à mes questions. Quel est ton nom, jeune fille ?

- Je m'appelle Eden Slartibartfast (Hancock haussa les sourcils elle aussi), madame.

- C'est mademoiselle, où non, Princesse. Très bien Eden, continua Hancock, hautaine, d'où viens-tu et pourquoi étais-tu en pleine mer, dans la zone de notre île ?

- Sur quelle mer, exactement ? Moi je viens d'East Blue, claqua Eden d'un ton hargneux.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions ici ! gronda Hancock en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Et moi j'en ai assez qu'on ne réponde pas aux miennes ! Je suis complètement perdue, tout ce que je sais c'est que je me trouve sur une certaine Amazon Lily et qu'il y a des femmes absolument partout ! explosa la jeune fille en tapant du pied sur le sol.

Hancock se leva de son trône, en colère.

- Change de ton en ma présence ! Tu me dois le respect, tout le monde me respecte ici et tu ne déroges pas à la règle ! Tu devrais t'incliner face à moi et ma puissance. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle reprit de nouveau sa pose « je te regarde littéralement de haut ! » et Eden du se retenir de rire.

- Parce que je suis belle ! termina-t-elle en faisant voler sa chevelure noire.

On pouvait presque y voir des étoiles autour d'elle, et la jeune blonde pouffa.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

- Rien du tout, répliqua Eden d'un ton mordant, je vais répondre à vos questions.

- Je t'écoute, dit Hancock d'un ton sec.

La jeune fille lui raconta tout. La bagarre contre Teach et l'assassinat de son grand-père. Pendant cette partie, sa gorge se serra d'avantage. La plaie sur son cœur n'était pas guérie, et son décès était encore bien présent dans sa tête. Et tout ce sang sur le sable… Pourtant, l'adolescente omis un détail : celui qui lui restait encore de la famille qui l'attendait, à Amaterasu. Cette décision ne l'enchantait pas, mais elle avait une idée.

- Quand nous partirons pour une prochaine expédition, nous te ramènerons chez toi, ta famille doit t'attendre non ? dit l'impératrice en posant sa tête sur sa main, en attendant tu devras rester ici et m'obéir… au doigt et à l'œil, comme les autres Kujas.

- J'ai une requête princesse, commença Eden en fixant l'impératrice.

- Quelle est-elle ?

- Je voudrais rester ici, je… je veux devenir plus forte afin de venger mon grand-père. Et de là où je viens, il n'y a personne qui puisse m'entraîner, personne dans ma famille hormis mon père ne sait se battre.

- Et bien, tu n'auras qu'à demander à ton père, rétorqua Hancock d'un ton ennuyé.

- Il… il n'est pas vraiment en position de le faire. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je vous demande de rester, ajouta la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante, je voudrais pouvoir prendre la mer plus tard dans le but de retrouver mon père et me venger de l'assassin de mon grand-père. Mais pour ça, je dois devenir plus forte si je veux survivre.

Hancock resta silencieuse, mais tiqua à la tirade de l'adolescente. Elle vit une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux, qui ne la laissa pas indifférente. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Si elle avait été un homme, là elle aurait refusé d'office. Mais l'impératrice trouva une telle détermination en Eden, qu'elle hésita. Pourquoi accepterai-t-elle ? Cette jeune fille était insolente et lui manquait de respect. Prise dans un dilemme cornélien, elle congédia l'adolescente.

- Reviens me voir demain, tu auras ta réponse.

Eden s'inclina face à la jeune Princesse et Enishida la raccompagna jusqu'à sa chambre. L'amazone répondit à ses questions au sujet de l'île, où elle se situait exactement et pourquoi il n'y avait que des femmes. La jeune fille put manger et on la laissa tranquille. Elle allait dormir dans la chambre du palais le temps de la décision de Boa Hancock.

- C'est un grand honneur ! avait dit Enishida en la raccompagnant.

Son œil, oui ! Pour Eden, Hancock était juste une capricieuse, arrogante et hautaine. Et un chouilla ridicule avec sa position bizarre… Pourtant, elle avait une pointe de respect pour elle sans savoir pourquoi. Et cette sensation bizarre qu'elle avait ressentie quand la femme l'avait fixée la première fois… A quoi cela était du ? Soupirant, l'adolescente se jeta à moitié dans le milieu de son lit, profitant de la douceur et du confort du lit. Elle se sentait épuisée. Détendue, elle somnola, et se mit à penser à ses étranges rêves, notamment le dernier qu'elle avait eu après être tombée inconsciente quand on l'avait trouvée en pleine mer. La vision avait été brève, mais elle avait pu apercevoir des cheveux blancs, limite argentés, et un sourire. La jeune fille s'endormit définitivement, toute habillée.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, Enishida vint la chercher de nouveau. Elle se lava rapidement, remit la robe de la veille et s'était rendue dans la grande salle où Hancock siégeait. Celle-ci discutait avec une vieille toute rabougrie, qui tenait un journal dans sa main et un bâton dans l'autre.

- Es-tu sûre de vouloir devenir un des grands Corsaires, princesse ? fit-elle, cela peut être beaucoup de responsabilités.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela mami Nyon, je sais ce que je fais, répondit Hancock avec un petit sourire avant d'apercevoir Eden, te voilà jeune fille, approche.

L'impératrice lui fit signe de monter jusqu'à elle, ce qu'elle fit sans broncher.

- J'accepte ta requête, dit-elle, mais ce n'est pas qui t'entraîneras, car ce n'est pas à moi de m'en charger. Enishida va te confier à l'une de nos Kujas, qui s'occupera de toi. Et j'y impose une condition.

-… Laquelle ?

- Tu devras m'obéir et te comporter comme une vraie Kuja. A partir de maintenant, c'est comme si je t'intégrais à notre peuple, et donc tu me dois respect et allégeance.

- C'est d'accord.

Enishida lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Princesse, ajouta Eden en foudroyant la blonde du regard.

- Parfait. Prépare tes affaires, tu pars du palais, ordonna Hancock avec un air ennuyé.

-… J'ai pas d'affaires.

- Vas-t-en !

L'amazone blonde sourit et entraîna Eden jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle se retourna une dernière fois, au moment où la vieille rabougrie lui parla. Une phrase qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

- Bienvenue sur Amazon Lily, jeune fille.

Une fois dans la chambre, Enishida donna à la jeune fille d'autres habits. Elle faillit s'étrangler en les voyants et crut qu'elle n'allait pas les mettre. Un débardeur qui lui couvrait seulement la poitrine, un short court et des sandales. Mais bon, elle n'avait pas le choix.

- Je sais qui t'entraînera, je lui en ai parlé hier et elle est d'accord, lui expliqua l'amazone, tu vivras aussi chez elle et quand seras en âge de vivre seule tu auras ta propre maison.

Eden hocha la tête. En sortant du palais, elle découvrit pour la première fois la ville d'Amazon Lily. Les maisons ressemblaient à celles de la Chine féodale, de même pour les décorations. Le village était complètement entouré de grands murs de pierre, car il se trouvait niché au creux d'une montagne.  
La jeune fille serra le collier qui entourait son cou et sourit. Elle était heureuse qu'on ait accepté sa requête, mais au fond d'elle-même, une pointe de culpabilité lui rongeait le cœur. La culpabilité de laisser sa famille sans nouvelles, dans l'inquiétude. Alice et sa mère allaient sûrement la jeter à la mer quand elles la retrouveraient. Les disputes avec Arya lui manquaient déjà et elle aurait bien voulu connaître un peu plus Mayuki, voir l'enfant de Gisèle et Didier une fois né et surtout rassurer Ludmilla. Elle avait perdu un frère, son père et une nièce. Le cœur d'Eden se serra au souvenir de son grand-père, gisant dans son sang. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce moment. Et c'est ce souvenir qui la maintenait debout, qui la menait à se vouloir se venger.

_« Prépare toi, Marshall , car je reviendrai te botter le cul ! »_


	9. Meilleurs ennemis

**Chapitre 9 : meilleurs ennemis un jour, meilleurs ennemis toujours.**

La première année sur Amazon Lily passa à la vitesse de la lumière. Eden avait eu du mal à s'adapter au départ, elle était insolente et désobéissait. On lui avait fait comprendre que si elle voulait sa place ici, elle allait devoir se comporter en vraie amazone et devoir obéir. Enishida l'avait refilée à une femme amazone d'environ dix ans son aînée. Aster qu'elle s'appelait. La femme semblait être la mieux calée pour s'occuper d'elle, ayant eu une petite sœur il y a quelques années, elle en avait de l'expérience. Malheureusement, l'enfant était morte d'une maladie grave qui l'handicapait depuis sa naissance, et Aster se retrouva seule du jour au lendemain. L'adolescente au caractère explosif sembla redonner un peu de couleurs dans sa vie, devenue grise après le décès de son « petit monstre ». L'entraînement d'Eden commença environ une semaine après son arrivée sur Amazon Lily, le temps de guérir de ses blessures autant physiques que morales. Elle avait eu quelques côtes fêlées, qui bizarrement, ne l'avaient pas fait souffrir à son réveil et sa blessure à l'arcade sourcilière était partie sans laisser de trace.

**L'entraînement au sabre.**

- Tiens-toi droite. Non, pas comme ça. Voilà. Maintenant, essaie de me toucher.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et… fonça littéralement dans le tas. Au sens propre. Elle se retrouva à manger un arbre en rageant contre le sabre. Aster ricana, à la fois fière de son esquive, déçue du manque évident d'expérience de sa jeune élève – et colocataire et amusée par son attitude trop fonce dans le tas inutile.

- T'arriveras jamais à rien comme ça, lui fit-elle remarquer moqueusement.

- Je fais comme il me plaît ! rétorqua sèchement l'adolescente en se relevant, on recommence !

- Comme tu voudras. Ne viens pas te plaindre de n'arriver à rien par la suite.

Son ton était sec et n'admettait aucune réplique. Alors Eden s'élança sur elle. Encore et encore. Tout l'après-midi, Aster se contenta d'esquiver ses coups maladroits. Eden trébuchait souvent et parfois même, le sabre se retrouvait la lame coincée dans l'écorce de l'arbre et la jeune fille peinait à la décrocher.

La première journée se termina sous les rires moqueurs d'Aster.  
Plus jamais le sabre…

**Le premier bras de fer.**

Entourée d'un tas d'amazone, Eden découvrait pour la première fois la cantine. Intimidée, elle garda cependant la tête haute pour ne pas faire remarquer sa peur et son désarroi.

Foutue fierté mal placée.

Ce fut la première fois qu'elle rencontrait Achillée, une femme qui devait mesurer plus de deux mètres. Imposante, le corps musclé et la silhouette trapue, Eden avait sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. La femme l'avait regardé de haut, de très haut. Et pendant le repas, un bras de fer se déclara entre les amazones. Au beau milieu de la foule en effervescence, l'adolescente était restée émerveillée devant le spectacle. Ces femmes avaient vraiment une force impressionnante !  
Elle se fit soudain bousculer, et se retrouva affalée contre la table de bois, attirant l'attention sur elle.

- La nouvelle veut faire un bras de fer !

Et les femmes crièrent son nom, où plutôt son surnom. « La nouvelle » ou encore « La bleue ». On l'installa à la table face à une amazone encore bien jeune, à la chevelure noire et mi-longue. Eden avait perdu, mais en prime, la table avait été cassée par la force incroyable qu'elle possédait. Stupéfaite devant ses capacités, elle ne remarqua le regard songeur que lui lança Aster. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs lui tendit la main pour la lui serrer.

- Bien joué, je m'appelle Poppy. Tu es Eden, c'est ça ?

**L'entêtement.**

- Tu es tellement maladroite que tu arriverais à te planter cette flèche dans ta tête ! Ou dans la mienne…

- Mais laisse moi faire, je peux y arriver !

La flèche partit se planter au fin fond du lac au lieu de l'arbre ciblé par Eden, qui tapa du pied sur le sol. Elle en avait vraiment marre, et Aster soupira. Ça devait être la vingtième tentative, et toujours aucun résultat concluant.

- Conclusion, plan. L'arc n'est pas fait pour toi, fit Sweet Pea qui avait assisté à l'entraînement.

- Tu vois. Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller chercher cette flèche dans l'eau.

- PARDON ?!

**La déprime.**

Assise sur le toit de la petite maison, en pleine nuit, Eden pleurait. Aster l'avait entendue se lever, et l'avait observée un instant. L'adolescente tenait une moitié de pendentif dans la main. Il était en or et incrusté de petites pierres ambrées.

- Tu ne devrais pas garder tes souffrances pour toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? fit la jeune fille avec une voix tremblante.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, rétorqua Aster d'une voix calme, il fait froid et tu te balades en short, ça va pas le faire.

- C'est rien, juste un petit coup de blues…

- Tu t'es livrée toute seule. Tu veux en parler ?

Bouche bée, Eden regarda sa colocataire s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Ma famille me manque, c'est tout.

- On t'a pas empêché de repartir tu sais, pourquoi es-tu restée ?

- Pour être plus forte, et pour venger quelqu'un.

- La vengeance n'est pas souvent la bonne option. Tu es sûre de ce que tu fais ?

- Bien sûr que oui ! s'exclama Eden en se levant, je dois le venger, sinon _il_ ne reposera jamais en paix !

- Parle moins fort, tu veux ? Tu vas réveiller tout le voisinage.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant plus nombreuses sur les joues de l'adolescente, qui cacha son visage entre ses mains. Prise d'un instinct soudain, Aster se leva et l'enlaça doucement. Eden se laissa aller à l'étreinte qui lui semblait maternelle, qui lui rappelait celles de sa mère quand elle était enfant.

**Talent trouvé.**

La jeune femme esquiva puis répliqua au coup qu'Eden lui avait lancé. L'adolescente se retrouva par terre, étalée comme une crêpe. Elle resta allongée, le souffle coupé.

- 'Tain, t'as pas retenu ton coup là, suffoqua-t-elle en se redressant.

- Je te l'ai dit, je serais impitoyable avec toi, lui répondit Aster avec un ton neutre, si je suis trop douce tu n'y arriveras jamais. Allez, debout !

- Tu permets oui ?!

- Non, car l'ennemi lui, ne te laisseras pas le temps de te relever.

Sur cette phrase, la femme se s'élança vers Eden qui eut juste le temps de se remettre sur pied et esquiver le coup de pied ravageur. Elle esquiva, fila entre les coups et put enfin donner un coup de poing à son adversaire, qui surprise, voltigea jusque dans la rivière à quelques mètres de là.

- Oups, j'ai pas maîtrisé ma force… Ça va Aster ? s'enquit la jeune fille en tendant la main pour l'aider à sortir de l'eau.

- C'était un très bon coup, je crois que tu as trouvé ton talent jeune fille ! la félicita la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Elle prit la main d'Eden et… la tira dans l'eau, lui faisant plonger la tête la première. La blonde la coula à son tour, et elles passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer dans l'eau pour se retrouver à la fin, allongées dans l'herbe, essoufflées, à contempler les nuages. Elles laissèrent les rayons du soleil sécher leur corps trempé.

- Demain, entraînement à l'aube !

L'adolescente gémit de fatigue et se roula en boule dans l'herbe.

OoOoO

Il n'y avait rien que le calme. Le silence. Eden était plongée dans une sorte de léthargie. Elle n'entendait rien, à part des bourdonnements sourds autour d'elle. Elle ne voyait rien, à part un grand espace noir. L'herbe humide du matin lui chatouillait les cuisses, les mollets, les bras et la nuque. Puis elle la vit. Une silhouette illuminée, debout et tournant autour d'elle. Elle sentait l'aura de cette personne. Puis tout redevint noir d'un coup et elle ouvrit les paupières. Les sons revinrent, le bruit du ruisseau qui coulait à proximité, les oiseaux, le vent dans les feuillages.

- Alors. Ça donne quoi ?

La jeune fille leva son regard sombre vers son interlocutrice, Aster. Une amazone aux cheveux roses bonbon et aux yeux bordeaux, de taille moyenne. C'était elle qui l'avait hébergée trois ans, jusqu'à l'an dernier, et qui l'entraînait au corps à corps et à maîtriser le haki de l'observation. Mais Eden s'avérait être malhabile, tout comme le maniement d'armes telles que les arcs, où encore les épées ou les sabres. Du coup, la jeune femme s'entraînait plus à maîtriser sa force, qui était devenue presque surhumaine.

- Ça a duré deux secondes. J'en ai marre !

- Pas besoin de démoraliser, tu y arriveras bien un jour.

- On rentre manger ?

Le point d'Aster s'écrasa sur sa tête et elle grogna de douleur.

- Arrête de penser qu'a ton ventre ! Allez, on reprend l'entraînement.

- Mais j'ai tellement faiiiiiiiiim…

Un gargouillement appuya sur ses propos, et Aster fut bien obligée de reconnaître qu'Eden avait besoin de manger – et elle aussi. Alors elles rentrèrent au village des Kujas. La blonde avait quelques connaissances dans la ville, même si certaines amazones ne l'appréciaient pas vraiment, la considérant toujours comme une étrangère, ce qui était vrai d'une part puisqu'elle était arrivée totalement à l'improviste. Mais Eden s'en fichait complètement et les ignorait. Elle et Aster s'assirent sur un banc, dans une salle commune où des dizaines de femmes prenaient leur repas du midi ensemble avant de retourner à l'entraînement.

- T'as fais aucun progrès sur le haki ces temps-ci, je suis déçue. Mais tu t'es améliorée au corps-à-corps, tu maîtrise bien ta force et ça c'est bien, lui dit franchement la femme aux cheveux roses en avalant une bouchée de viande.

- Je crois que je suis pas faite pour ça, le haki.

- C'est sûr que toi, tu es plutôt du genre à foncer dans le tas, répliqua Poppy, une belle amazone aux cheveux noirs et ondulés, ça te dit un petit combat après ?

-… Je vais me faire écraser !

- T'inquiètes pas, je retiendrai mes coups !

La belle Poppy ricana et Eden rit nerveusement et finit son riz en silence. Elle n'y pouvait rien si elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment utiliser le haki ! Il s'était déclaré pour la première fois il y a environ quatre mois pendant qu'elle apprenait à chasser. L'animal s'était fichu en rogne et, dans la panique, son haki s'était manifesté en elle, inconsciemment, lui permettant de prévoir le coup de patte qui aurait la blesser gravement. Finalement, ça s'était fini en brochette de tigre. Lors du repas, un concours de bras de fer se déclara entre deux femmes. La gagnante, une femme imposante, Achillée, désigna Eden comme adversaire – sûrement pour l'emmerder puisqu'elle ne l'aimait pas.

- Prépare-toi à perdre, la naine !

- Alors ça c'est ce qu'on verra !

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, et elles contractèrent les muscles de leurs bras. Les évènements s'enchaînèrent très vite, et Achillée eut beaucoup de peine à comprendre la situation quand son bras s'écrasa sur la table, brisant celle-ci en deux. Juste une douleur dans tout le bras, même si par chance, il n'était pas cassé. Cette histoire se termina par une après midi de bricolage, et c'est la blonde qui s'y colla. Non pas pour bricoler le bras d'Achillée mais bien la table. C'était la quatrième qu'elle cassait depuis qu'elle était sur l'île et c'était déjà parvenu aux oreilles d'Hancock, qui se demandait pourquoi elle avait accepté de garder une gamine pareille. En plus d'être insolente, elle cassait le matériel – bien qu'il ne lui appartienne pas vraiment, et elle faisait sans cesse des bêtises. Mais au moins, elle avait compris qu'elle devait obéir aux règles, même si elle en avait déjà enfreint quelques unes.  
Bon d'accord, en faite, elle était tout à fait intenable. Pourquoi elle avait accepté sa requête déjà ?

O~o~O

Pendant ce temps, Eden s'était à moitié collé les doigts avec la colle dont elle se servait pour réparer la table. Elle avait réussi, mais avait trébuché et sa main s'était retrouvée –comme par hasard- dans le pot contenant le liquide collant quand elle avait voulu se rattraper. Désormais, elle pestait contre la gamelle qui était restée accrochée à sa main. La jeune femme tenta de la secouer, mais l'objet tint bon. Au bout d'un moment, celui-ci se décrocha brutalement de ses doigts et fit un vol plané jusque dans la fenêtre. Qui se brisa. En plein de petits morceaux. Brillants. Et coupants.

- EDEN ! rugit une voix à l'extérieur.

_« Oups, la boulette. »_

La jeune fille se retrouva de nouveau sermonnée par une adulte du village, celle qui gérait le bâtiment le midi.

- Demain, tu seras de travaux de réparation avec les autres. J'aimerais que tu ramasses tout ça en attendant, pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se coupe !

- Si y'a bien une personne qui risque de se couper ici, c'est moi… marmonna Eden en prenant un balai.

- Tu as quelque chose à redire ?

Elle déglutit et hocha vivement la tête négativement. Elle voulait éviter à tout prix cette femme qui était un vrai dragon une fois en colère. Alors elle nettoya les dégâts qu'elle avait provoqués juste à cause de cette stupide table, elle était sûre qu'Achillée jubilait. Elle la détestait et réciproquement. Une fois qu'elle eut fini de balayer, Poppy entra dans le grand réfectoire, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Alors, prête à te prendre une raclée ? Je t'attends pour l'entraînement moi !

Le combat ! Elle l'avait presque oublié ! Elle jeta limite le balai à sa place habituelle et sortit du bâtiment en courant, suivant le rythme énergique de Poppy jusqu'au terrain, où des amazones se battaient. Quand elles arrivèrent elles se stoppèrent toutes et s'écartèrent pour laisser place à Eden et la brune. Le combat qui allait avoir lieu était en fait un test, pour constater les progrès de l'adolescente, Poppy s'était mise d'accord avec Aster sur cette décision. Les deux jeunes femmes firent des étirements, s'échauffèrent et le combat pu commencer.  
Eden se mit en position, les poings serrés, les jambes écartées et fléchies, le dos légèrement courbé. Puis elle se jeta sans attendre sur Poppy, qui para son coup de pied avec facilité. Elle enchaîna avec un crochet du gauche, violent, que son adversaire se prit en plein dans les côtes. La brune tomba au sol et se releva d'un bond alors qu'Eden allait lui remettre des coups de pieds. Elles continuèrent ainsi, sous les cris des autres amazones. Le style de combat d'Eden était brutal et sauvage et pourtant, ses coups étaient précis, encore un peu flous parfois. Le plus étonnant étaient ses techniques : ça n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose de prémédité, comme si tout était improvisé. Elle jouait des pieds, des mains, des coudes et des coups de tête, de talon dans l'abdomen. Et tout cela avec rapidité et souplesse, mais avec un manque d'endurance. La jeune fille bascula, bondit sur ses mains et fit une rotation, envoyant de nouveau son pied dans l'abdomen de Poppy, qui répliqua aussitôt par un plaquage au sol qui coupa le souffle à Eden. Reprenant ses esprits elle la poussa brutalement pour se relever. Elle esquiva une nouvelle approche, plongea au sol et fit une roulade de côté pour se retrouver rapidement dans le dos de la brunette. Un nouveau coup, une esquive, un genou effleure son flanc, un poing passe près de la joue. Le combat dura bien une heure et c'est une Eden victorieuse, un bleu sur la mâchoire et des égratignures superficielles qui failli s'écrouler sur le sol terreux.

Il y eut quelques applaudissements et la blonde tendit sa main à Poppy pour l'aider à se relever.

- Bien joué, c'est le premier combat que tu gagnes en quatre ans, la félicita Poppy en hochant la tête.

- Bien joué à toi aussi, c'était un bon combat. Sinon, j'ai la dalle maintenant ! s'exclama Eden en posant une main sur son estomac qui gronda.

Aster bloqua sa tête dans le creux de son coude et frotta le sommet de son crâne avec son poing. Eden se débattit.

- Allez, on va fêter cette victoire !

Des hurlements et des cris de joie lui répondirent. Mais bon, c'était surtout pour la nourriture, et aussi parce que c'était l'heure, environ dix-neuf heures. Le repas se fit dans l'animation au réfectoire, et on pu s'asseoir à la table fraichement réparée par Eden. La vitre était toujours brisée mais l'air était chaud, puisqu'on était au mois de juillet. Aphelandra et Margaret rejoignirent Aster, Poppy et Eden à leur table. Ces deux dernières dormaient à moitié dans leur assiette.

- Réveillez vous les filles, votre tête va tomber dans votre nourriture ! s'amusa Aphelandra.

- Vous avez combattu aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Margaret en posant ses armes.

- Je suis lessivée… marmonna Eden avant de laisser sa tête tomber définitivement dans sa purée.

- Qui la réveille ?

Aster secoua sans ménagement la blonde qui failli tomber de son banc.

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, fit-elle en finissant de manger rapidement.

- Tu as tout à fait raison, tu dois être en forme pour l'entraînement au haki demain, lui rappela Margaret avec un ton taquin.

Le regard de la blonde se voila, puis elle se leva pour aller débarrasser sous le regard intrigué de ses amies. Elle les salua et rentra chez elle, une petite maison qu'elle occupait depuis un an toute seule. Quand on entrait, c'était la pièce principale, un sol en parquet, le tout rustique. Un rideau la séparait de la chambre, située à gauche, puis de la cuisine et la salle de bain. La jeune femme se lava, prit un sac déjà bien rempli et fini de mettre d'autres affaires. Puis elle prépara ses vêtements du lendemain : un short en jean (qu'Aster lui avait ramené d'une île pendant un voyage), un débardeur gris simple et une veste à capuche bordeaux, qu'elle avait cousue avec l'aide d'Aphelandra. En guise de chaussures, elle remettrait ses sandales à lacets, qui lui montaient le long des mollets. Elle avait mit quelques habits chauds dans son sac, un pantalon, des bottines légères et un pull, et puis des sous-vêtements de rechange et autres affaires de toilette. Puis elle alla se coucher.  
Demain, ce sera le grand départ.

O~o~O

Aster attendait son apprentie, dans une petite crique située à l'extérieur du village. Un chalutier attendait lui aussi, flottant tranquillement sur l'eau. C'était en réalité la barque qui avait conduit Eden au beau milieu de l'océan il y a quatre ans. Quand la jeune femme les avait prévenues qu'elle partirait un jour, elle leur avait demandé de l'aide pour retaper le rafiot. Elle s'y était collée avec des bâtisseuses du village, très douées. Le petit bateau avait été amélioré, agrandit et consolidé.  
Le soleil se levait, et les rayons du soleil frappèrent directement Eden, qui était quelques mètres plus loin. Aster remarqua à quel point elle avait changé. Elle se rappelait bien de l'adolescente insolente et apeurée, mais déterminée. Maintenant elle était une femme. Son visage s'était affiné, les traits anguleux de sa mâchoire plus marqués, elle était grande. Ses cheveux avaient blondis avec le soleil et tombaient souplement jusqu'au bas de ses omoplates.  
La blonde se posta face à Aster, et dans un accord silencieux, elles montèrent à bord du chalutier tout neuf. L'amazone avait prit le soin de lui apprendre au moins les bases de la navigation durant les quatre dernières années, même si Eden avait voulu en apprendre plus avec les livres. Le bateau se mit à voguer, jusqu'à contourner l'île et se retrouver à l'entrée de l'île. Le grand navire des Kujas les attendaient.

- Tu es sûre de ton choix, partir sans leur dire au revoir ? dit Aster alors qu'elles montaient à bord.

- Sûre. C'est trop dur de dire au revoir.

- La Princesse va être furieuse, tu pars sans la prévenir. Je ne pense pas que tu seras la bienvenue la prochaine fois. Tu ne lui avais pas dit que tu comptais repartir.

- J'aimerais que tu lui transmettes mes remerciements une fois que tu seras revenue sur l'île, fit Eden, je la remercie de m'avoir acceptée ici alors que je ne fait pas partie de votre peuple.

- Nous partons pour l'archipel des Sabaody pour affaires, les prévint une amazone, nous te déposerons sur ton île natale et après tu devras te débrouiller.

Alors qu'Eden prenait ses maigres affaires, Aster soupira, puis la salua. La blonde tiqua.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

La rose hocha la tête négativement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de moi, non ? Tu es grande maintenant. Je te laisse te débrouiller. J'espère que tu retrouveras ton père, et que tu retrouveras ce… Marshall.

- Oh ça oui, je compte bien me venger. Et je continuerai à m'entraîner au haki, plaisanta Eden.

On entendit une amazone crier que le bateau allait prendre le large et Aster descendit, attendant sur l'herbe.  
- Tu as ton log pose ?

- Oui.

- Tes affaires de rechange ? Ton couteau ?

- Oui…

- Tu as pensé à tout ?

- Oui j'ai tout, c'est bon ! fit Eden avec une moue boudeuse, t'avais dit que tu arrêterais de me couver.

Aster explosa de rire et le bateau commença à s'éloigner.

- Rappelle-toi bien de ce que je vais te dire Eden.

Juste quelques mots, qui suffirent à chambouler l'esprit de la jeune femme, faisant tourner milles et une question en boucle dans sa tête.

- La haine engendre la haine et mène à la perte. C'est un poison.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait rester gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire.

O~o~O _Quelques jours plus tard_

L'île de Matera, située sur Grand Line, à quelques jours de l'archipel de Sabaody. Elle se trouve être l'île originaire de la mère d'Eden, mais aussi là où elle est née. Une petite île avec une base marine assez petite aussi, là où Ethan a commencé son service en tant que soldat.  
Après avoir été déposée sur l'île, les Kujas étaient reparties pour l'archipel de Sabaody pour leurs affaires. La jeune femme se tenait devant la maison de son enfance, située en haut d'une colline isolée, qu'elle avait quittée neuf ans plus tôt pour se rendre à East Blue. Une bouffée de nostalgie la traversa et elle sourit. Elle constata que la porte de la maison était ouverte, la poignée était brisée. Ça grinça quand elle ouvrit, et une couche de poussière se souleva quand son pied se posa sur le parquet. Les murs étaient d'un orange délavé, sale et c'était sombre. Des chaises étaient au sol et la table à moitié affalée sur le sol. Des enfants étaient sûrement venus jouer ici au fil des ans. Eden monta dans ce qui était autrefois la chambre de ses parents et souleva une latte du plancher qui se cassa en deux. Une boîte se trouvait dans le sol. Elle était faite de bois et des motifs en forme d'arabesques diverses et dorées la décoraient. La jeune fille se souvenait que sa mère l'avait cachée ici, quelques temps avant sa mort il y a onze ans. Elle voulait savoir ce que cachait cette boîte.

Elle tenta de l'ouvrir par tous les moyens, en vain. Avec la force de ses bras, en la tapant contre le parquet, le bord du lit – comme un barbare. Quant elle entendit un déclic, la boîte se disloqua, s'ouvrit en deux et son contenu s'étala sur le sol.

« _J'y suis peut être allée un peu fort… »_

Il y avait juste quelques photos et un pendentif. Enfin une moitié de cœur. Eden le prit, hésitante. Il lui rappelait le collier que sa mère portait autour du coup quand elle était enfant. Elle se précipita soudain. La moitié provenant de la boîte s'assemblait avec l'autre moitié qu'elle portait. Sans plus attendre, elle joignit les deux morceaux. Mais elle ne s'attendit pas à être aveuglée par un flash lumineux pendant une fraction de seconde et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, les deux moitiés étaient soudées, formant un cœur en relief, de couleur or. Les motifs étaient les mêmes arabesques que la boîte et incrustés de minuscules pierres ambrées. Complètement choquée, elle resta assise sur le plancher à fixer le pendentif comme si elle venait de voir une poule dansant le tango. Une lettre traînait par terre, et après avoir reprit ses esprits, elle la lu.

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je ne dois plus être de ce monde. Et que tu t'es souvenue de la cachette où j'avais planqué ce collier.  
Il appartient à tes ancêtres et s'est transmis de mère en fille, de générations en générations. Prend en bien soin.  
Eva, ta mère._

La blonde ressortit de sa maison, toute chamboulée, le collier passé autour du cou. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher à l'horizon. Ce pendentif venait vraiment de ses ancêtres ? Elle voulait en savoir plus. Cette lettre, si courte, l'avait laissée sur sa faim. Ces deux derniers objets étaient les seules choses qui lui restaient de sa mère. Le papier était soigneusement rangé dans son sac. Elle déambula bien une heure dans les rues de sa ville natale, et décida d'aller à l'auberge pour se reposer, manger et dormir. Demain, elle reprendrait la route pour l'archipel des Sabaody. Bien sûr, elle connaissait l'homme qui gérait le lieu avec sa femme, elle leur rendait souvent visite enfant. Ils allaient être étonnés de la revoir après tant d'années !  
Mais Eden ne s'attendait pas à ça, oh que non.

Tout un groupe d'hommes, mangeant dans la bonne humeur. Mais ce qui attira le plus son attention, fut le garçon qui se tenait au milieu d'eux, la tête dans sa nourriture. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître, et ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il releva sa figure et qu'il essuya la sauce sur son visage. Des cheveux noirs et ondulés, des yeux sombres en amande, des tâches de rousseur et un air buté… Ouais, aucun doute, c'était bien Ace qui se tenait pas loin d'elle.

De son côté, Ace sembla aussi la reconnaître, puisqu'il eut un air étonné, puis curieux et enfin… furieux. Il reconnaissait trop bien la tignasse blonde et le regard sombre qu'il avait croisé des années plus tôt.

- TOI ! firent-ils en même temps.

La gérante de l'auberge haussa les sourcils.

- Mais c'est pas possible, tu me suis où quoi ? Je croyais m'être débarrassé de toi, siffla le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard foudroyant.

- Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir, Ace, ironisa la blonde, comment ça va depuis le temps ?

Et en plus elle l'ignorait superbement… Le jeune homme grogna alors que les hommes de son équipage semblaient s'amuser de la situation.

- C'est une de tes conquêtes Capitaine ? Elle est vachement mignonne !

- Tu nous la présente ?

Et c'est parti pour un tour…

- Elle est un peu plate à mon goût, chuchota l'un d'eux à son voisin.

Sûrement pas assez bas, puisqu'il reçu une claque derrière la tête de la part de la concernée, tellement forte qu'il dégringola de sa chaise.

- JE SUIS PAS PLATE !

Les deux jeunes gens trouvèrent le monde bien petit, à cet instant…  
  



	10. Damn it !

**Chapitre 10 : Damn It !**

Allongée dans son lit, Eden pensait à sa soirée plutôt mouvementée. Elle avait retrouvé le collier de sa mère après des années – même si cela ne s'était pas avéré difficile – pour ensuite revoir cet imbécile d'Ace et frapper un de ses coéquipiers car il l'avait insultée en disant qu'elle était plate – si on peut considérer cela comme une insulte. La gérante de l'auberge, qui l'avait reconnue après de longues minutes, lui avait donné une chambre en lui faisant un prix. Ça, ça avait du bon. La jeune femme se leva d'un bond, prit une bonne douche et dès qu'elle fut propre, elle descendit de chambre pour aller se faire une bonne bouffe. Ace l'avait invitée à manger à sa table, histoire de parler un peu. _« J'espère que c'est pas un plan drague, où je lui fout mon poing dans la figure. » _Quoique finalement, cela lui paraissait trop improbable, Ace n'était pas de ce genre. Et puis il devait s'être fait une petite amie depuis le temps, car il fallait le dire… « _Il est sacrément beau gosse, dis-donc. » _ Eden ne s'était pas gênée pour le reluquer d'ailleurs. Son torse finement musclé, sa peau mate, son beau visage bien dessiné, et il était… grand. Vachement grand même. Elle se rappelait très bien l'avoir dépassé en taille quand ils étaient encore enfants. D'ailleurs, il avait l'air d'avoir littéralement changé niveau caractère. Il semblait plus mature, plus réfléchi, moins méprisant qu'avant. Il semblait avoir plus de tact aussi.

- Dis-moi, tu n'avais pas cette mèche blanche avant.

Noooooon…. On oublie le tact, un peu… Assise face à au jeune homme, Eden prit ladite mèche entre ses doigts et fit la moue.

- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Son ton avait été plus sec qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, et elle lui lança un regard d'excuse, même s'il ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur. « _Et puis après tout, il était pareil il y a huit ans ! » _

- Alors comme ça, tu es pirate… ?

Franchement, y'a mieux pour démarrer une conversation !

- Non, non, je suis devenu un soldat de la marine, rétorqua le beau brun avec ironie, bien sûr que je suis pirate, petite andouille.

Il lui balança son sourire le plus rayonnant, et la jeune femme cru que se mâchoire allait se décrocher tant ce sourire était grand. Fallait qu'il arrête, déjà qu'elle le trouvait drôlement séduisant… Les deux jeunes gens discutèrent un moment de tout et de rien, du temps qui avait passé avec en arrière plan, le bordel environnant provoqué par l'équipage d'Ace. Un grand homme brun avec un chapeau blanc sur la tête l'interpella, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Elle se crispa.

- Alors comme ça tu es la petite amie de notre capitaine ? Enchanté, je m'appelle Dale !

- Je ne suis pas sa petite copine, je dois te frapper pour que l'information rentre dans ta caboche ? fit la jeune femme, menaçante.

- Je serais toi, je la laisserai tranquille, Dale, ricana Ace, déjà à l'époque elle était violente, je ne pense pas que ça ai changé.

- Tu insinue quoi, que je suis toujours une gamine ?

- Exactement !

- J't'en foutrais moi…

Eden grommela quelque chose d'inintelligible avant de repousser Dale et ses avances – ce dragueur avait commencé depuis qu'il savait qu'elle n'était pas la petite amie d'Ace. Lorsque les repas furent servis, les pirates devinrent un peu plus calmes, même si certains parlaient à voix haute, disant des choses que la jeune femme ne comprenait pas (elle n'avait jamais compris un traitre mot des gens bourrés d'ailleurs).

- Qu'est ce que tu es venue faire sur cette île ? Tu n'étais pas censée être sur East Blue, chez ta grand-mère – où je ne sais plus qui ? demanda Ace tout en mangeant.

- Ici, c'est mon île natale. Je suis juste venue rechercher quelque chose dans mon ancienne maison. Et toi alors ?

- On fait escale, on compte se rendre dans le Nouveau Monde bientôt.

Il fit un grand sourire et Eden faillit s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

- Le Nouveau Monde ?!

- Quoi, ça t'étonnes ? s'enflamma le jeune homme en lui lançant un regard noir, c'est pas toi qui a passé des années à t'entraîner, toi tu as sûrement du rester bien au chaud chez toi, sur ton île.

- Alors là tu fais fausse route mon pote ! grogna la jeune femme, moi aussi je me suis entraînée, et je compte pas repartir chez moi…

- Et tu vas faire quoi, toute seule ? A part nourrir les poissons sur Grand Line, bien sûr.

Il se moquait d'elle ouvertement, et ça lui déplaisait. Elle tiqua juste à cette espèce de mauvaise blague, et ne riposta pas.

- Je vais chercher mon père. La dernière lettre qu'il m'a envoyée datait du mois où il partait pour le Nouveau Monde. Il venait d'arriver à Sabaody. Je vais trouver des indices là-bas, et s'il le faut, partir pour la deuxième partie de Grand Line.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente, ma parole ! s'exclama Ace en fronçant les sourcils, tu va te faire tuer.

- Not' petit Ace a raison, gamine, intervint un homme de l'équipage aux cheveux noirs avec une barbiche et un bandeau dans les cheveux, les monstres marins et les vagues ne feront qu'une bouchée de toi et ton p'tit bateau.

La jeune femme se renfrogna. Alors elle manquait tant que ça de préparation ? Elle ne pensait pas que c'était si dangereux, le Nouveau Monde. _« J'aurais du me renseigner un peu plus… Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! » _Puis une ampoule sembla s'illuminer au dessus de sa tête. Une idée. Une idée certainement très folle, et ce n'était même pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Mais bon, autant tenter le coup. Elle se leva, plaquant brusquement ses mains sur la table, attirant les regards des pirates sur elle.

- Ace, emmène-moi avec toi dans le Nouveau Monde, s'il te plaît !

- Pardon ?! Nan mais y'a pas marqué « taxi » sur mon front ! Et puis une femme sur un navire…

- Quoi, une femme sur un navire ? Je ne serais pas un poids, si c'est ce que tu insinue ! s'énerva la jeune femme en s'asseyant, alors remballe tes mauvais arguments de macho !

- Macho ? Tu t'es vue, toi, espèce d'idiote inconsciente ? Tu comptais partir seule pour le Shin sekai, rétorqua le jeune homme, tu n'es pas consciente du danger que représente cette mer.

- Tsss…

- On peut la prendre avec nous, capitaine Ace, tempéra Dale avec un sourire, je pense que ça ira, et puis si ça peut lui venir en aide…

Tout de suite, le jeune capitaine se tourna vers ses hommes, qui le regardait avec un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Puis il fixa la jeune femme en face de lui, qui avait froncé les sourcils, ayant une mine concentrée. Une gamine chiante. Zut. Il allait devoir se la coltiner tout le long du voyage… Bien malgré lui, il accepta, car le regard de ses coéquipiers pesait quand même sur ses épaules, en quelque sorte… et qu'ils allaient l'emmerder avec cette histoire pendant un moment. Voilà qu'elle disparaissait pendant des années, qu'il la recroisait comme par hasard sur son île natale et qu'elle lui demandait de l'emmener dans le Nouveau Monde. Triple zut.  
De son côté, Eden sautait intérieurement de joie. _« Je pensais que ça aurait été plus dur que ça… » _La jeune femme serra sa main sur le pendentif qu'elle avait autour du cou. Elle sentait le contour du cœur, la froideur du métal et les petites pierres ambrées glissaient sous ses doigts. Elle était heureuse, et elle regarda Ace, qui ne semblait pas vraiment enchanté de l'emmener avec lui au Shin Sekai. _« Oh puis tant pis, je ne vais pas louper une occas' pareille ! » _Le reste de la soirée se passa sans anicroche, ils finirent de manger toujours dans la joie. Ace l'ignorait littéralement, et de toute façon elle s'en fichait. Fatiguée, elle termina son assiette et posa sa tête dans la paume de sa main pour soutenir celle-ci. Elle s'amusa à regarder chaque traits du visage du garçon, son nez droit et fin, son visage aux traits bien dessinés et anguleux, ses yeux en amande et… les petites tâches de rousseur qu'il avait sur les joues. La jeune fille trouvait que ça lui donnait encore un air de gamin.  
Une tâche, deux tâches, trois tâches, quatre tâches…

SBAM !

La tête du brun tomba dans son assiette, coupant la contemplation d'Eden qui sursauta. Choquée, elle resta figée alors que les autres rigolaient de sa réaction.

- Faudrait peut être songer à le réveiller, non ? fit l'homme au bandana, qui s'appelait Aaron.

- Bah, il s'en chargera tout seul ! rigola Dale en buvant sa choppe de bière.

- Le réveiller ? LE REVEILLER ?! Mais bon sang il vient de s'écrouler dans son assiette ! Réagissez merde ! paniqua la blonde en secouant l'épaule d'Ace.

- C'est normal, il fait sa crise de narcolepsie. Il reviendra à lui tout seul.

- Heuuu… Ok.

La jeune fille n'en dit pas plus et attendit patiemment que le jeune homme se réveille alors que les autres faisaient la fête, comme si de rien n'était. _« Bon sang, mais il vient de s'endormir. EN MANGEANT ! » _Et franchement, Eden ne savait pas du tout ce qu'était la narcolepsie exactement, mais elle pouvait se douter que c'était un truc, peut être une maladie en rapport avec le sommeil. Faudra qu'elle demande à Aaron, juste pour savoir… Elle nota l'information dans un coin de sa tête.  
_« Bon, Ace est narcoleptique. Jamais vu ça. » _La blonde fit une moue blasée et se leva au moment où Ace enlevait la tête de son plat. Il reprit ses esprits et l'interpella aussitôt alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Hey Eden, tu vas te coucher ?

- Ouais, bonne nuit à vous tous !

Un peu chamboulée par la drôle de capacité du brun à s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand – jamais elle n'avait vu ça, elle se coucha, complètement hors service.

O~o~O

Le lendemain, Ace et ses hommes se réveillèrent à l'aube. Le Log était rechargé et le jeune capitaine décida d'aller réveiller sa « passagère », bien que ça ne l'enchante pas. En faite, c'était ses hommes qui l'avaient forcé à aller la chercher, disant « qu'il était le mieux placé ». Il se demandait mais POURQUOI ils voulaient le caser avec cette folle. Il ne l'aimait pas, et c'était réciproque, une relation conflictuelle qui était née dans leur enfance, même s'ils ne s'étaient connus qu'un an environ. Sans délicatesse, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme, qui ronflait encore comme une bienheureuse, à moitié enroulée dans son drap. Elle s'agitait frénétiquement par moments, mettait un coup de pied dans le vent et gémissait.

- Eden, debout, ordonna fermement Ace en s'appuyant sur l'encadrement de la porte.

Aucune réaction. La jeune fille roula sur le dos, gémit un « non » faiblement, puis encore une fois plus fort et au moment où elle allait hurler, le fils de Roger s'agenouilla et posa une main sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri. Elle se réveilla en sursaut en jetant un regard effrayé au garçon qui lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Il ne faudrait pas réveiller le voisinage. Tout va bien ?

- (petit hochement de tête de sa part) Enflèfe fta mlain (traduction : enlève ta main).

Il l'enleva et elle inspira un grand coup.

- L'est quelle heure… ? Le soleil est même pas levé ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant par la fenêtre.

- Tu voulais qu'on t'emmène, non ? Alors debout, y'a pas de temps à perdre. T'as vingt minutes.

Elle grogna quelque chose d'impossible à traduire et se leva, et Ace détourna vite fait le regard à la vue de sa tenue. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil et contempla son pyjama, qui se composait seulement d'un short court et d'un débardeur… sans le soutien-gorge.

- Hé ben quoi, t'as un problème avec ma tenue ? siffla-t-elle avec un air taquin.

- T'as aucune pudeur où quoi ? Quoique Johnny avait raison…

Il se tourna légèrement vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil suivit d'un sourire moqueur.

- T'es un peu trop plate !

Puis il s'enfuit en courant alors qu'Eden lui balançait la lampe qui se tenait auparavant sur la table de chevet. Ace la rattrapa et la posa doucement à terre avant de descendre les escaliers. Il ne fallait faire aucun bruit… _« Comment ça rien à mater ? Y'a pas que mes seins hein ! Crétin ! » _Elle se promit de frapper ce Johnny, celui qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui mettre cette… justement cette idée en tête ! Elle se lava rapidement, s'habilla comme la veille, son débardeur avec sa veste bordeaux, le short et les sandales, rangea ses affaires déballée et descendit payer l'aubergiste. Puis elle se dirigea vers le port, frissonnant dans l'air du matin à cause de ses cheveux mouillés. L'équipage des pirates Spade l'attendait, au complet. Les hommes s'afféraient à monter les provisions et tout le reste. Son chalutier était amarré juste à côté.

- Tu vas accrocher ton rafiot à not' navire, fit Aaron, après tu es libre de rester dans le tiens où de venir avec nous.

- C'est pas un rafiot… grommela la jeune femme en attrapant la corde que l'homme lui tendait, c'est solide au moins ce câble ?

- T'inquiète pas.

Réponde simple et clair. Eden leva les yeux au ciel et s'activa à attacher son « rafiot » - comme l'autre disait – au navire des Spade. Tâche facile, si on ne comptait pas le fait que la jeune fille était tombée dans l'eau à la fin, se retrouvant trempée de la tête de aux pieds, remontant sur le ponton sous les rires des autres. Ah, elle commençait bien la journée ! Elle allait choper la crève si ça continuait comme ça.

- Beau plongeon la bleue ! rigola l'un d'eux.

Piquée au vif, elle jeta son poing en sa direction dans le but de le frapper -évidemment… et se retrouva à faire un autre plongeon, éjectée par la force du type, encore plus phénoménale que la sienne. L'eau était fraîche et tout l'air de ses poumons s'en alla dans des petits bulles quand elle ouvrit la bouche sous le choc. D'un battement de pied, elle remonta à la surface en crachotant et en toussant.

- J'espère que le froid t'as remis les idées en place, fit Ace avec un léger sourire, ne t'attaques pas à mes hommes, ils se retiendront pas parce que tu es une femme.

- En attendant j'ai super froid !

Le fils de Roger lui attrapa le bras et la hissa sans difficulté sur le pont. Elle tomba sur les fesses sans délicatesse en se frictionnant les bras pour se réchauffer. Bon sang, c'était le mois de juillet et impossible d'avoir de la chaleur le matin ! Dale lui balança une couverture dans laquelle elle s'empressa de s'enrouler, et ce fut le moment de partir. La jeune femme décida de rester dans son chalutier, histoire d'être au calme, se disant qu'elle rejoindrait les autres pour les repas où autre. Automatiquement, elle sortit un petit carnet bleu marine, en espèce de faux-cuir et un crayon. Il faudra qu'elle songe à en racheter un autre, celui-ci était presque rempli. Elle avait décidé d'écrire ce qui lui arrivait d'important où ce qu'elle aimait dans ce carnet à son arrivée sur l'île des amazones. C'est une amie d'Aster qui lui avait ramené d'une expédition. Sa main traça d'elle-même les lettres, comme une habitude, un rituel.

_Vingt-cinq juillet mille cinq cent vingt._

Ça y'est, je suis en route pour l'archipel de Sabaody. On aura un petit bout de temps avant d'y arriver, on aura une escale sur une où deux îles avant. Y'a environ une semaine de navigation, mais ça passera vite. Hier soir, j'ai rencontré Ace, que je n'avais pas vu depuis presque neuf ans. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque quand il a fait sa crise de

_narcolepsie*__ en plein repas. D'ailleurs, je dois penser à me renseigner sur ça, ça m'intéresse. Ce matin, j'ai fait un plongeon direct dans l'eau froide (en plein mois de juillet sur Matera, ça me paraît bizarre) en voulant relier mon chalutier au bateau pirate d'Ace. J'espère ne pas choper une sale crève, ce serait dommage. D'ailleurs je vois pas pourquoi je serais malade, je suis juste tombée à l'eau !_

* / ! \

_Penser à demander c'est quoi la narcolepsie._

_ Eden S._

En effet, le voyage pour aller jusqu'à l'île prochaine dura une semaine, avec une attaque de marine et un foutu rhume pour Eden. Même si elle était juste tombée à l'eau – fichtre ! Mais bon, c'était rien un rhume, elle allait s'en remettre bien rapidement. Le lendemain ils allaient débarquer sur l'île et elle serait guérie (car ça faisait trois jours qu'elle rageait contre son nez qui coulait). Une petite routine s'était installée entre elle et les Spades : elle mangeait en leur compagnie, aidait parfois sur le bateau et dormait dans son soi-disant rafiot – dont elle était fière pourtant. Soit elle écrivait, soit elle dessinait où alors elle faisait le lézard au soleil. Où alors elle s'était renseignée auprès d'Aaron à propos de la narcolepsie tout en notant dans son petit carnet.

_- La narcolepsie __est un __trouble du sommeil __chronique__. __Elle est caractérisée par un temps de sommeil excessif : l'individu ressent une extrême __fatigue __et peut s'endormir involontairement à un moment non-adapté, comme dans la rue par exemple, pendant qu'on lui parle… où en plein repas.  
- Trouble neurobiologique du sommeil. Plus simple._

La jeune femme ne s'y était toujours pas fait, à ce truc. Toujours étonnée quand Ace s'endormait la tête dans son assiette, elle secouait un peu son épaule, juste au cas où… Sous le rire moqueur des autres, qui la prenaient pour une mascotte, et une gamine par la même occasion.  
Et bien évidemment, ils débarquèrent sur une île hivernale alors qu'elle était déjà bien malade. Les gars se marraient bien quand elle faisait des crises d'éternuements – et surtout quand elle n'avait pas de mouchoirs, ils trouvaient ça plus drôle. C'est la truffe dans l'écharpe, reniflant, qu'elle s'aventura sur l'île enneigée et… vide. Personne. Ils devaient tous être chez eux, par un froid pareil. Ils frappèrent à quelques portes, sans résultat. Ils décidèrent de faire des groupes pour trouver une auberge où un hôtel ou se renseigner pour savoir combien de temps le Log pose mettrait pour se recharger, mais aussi trouver des vivres. Et Eden se retrouva avec Ace. Elle râla.

- Pourquoi je devrais être avec toi ?! Pourquoi pas avec Dale où Aaron !

- Parce que je veux m'assurer que tu ne fais pas de bêtises.

La jeune femme se retint de lui lancer une boule de neige et shoota dans la poudreuse avant de pousser un cri de douleur. Elle avait frappé en plein dans un gros caillou dissimulé. Son autre pied glissa sur une plaque de verglas et elle s'étala sur le dos en grognant…de douleur. Ace soupira du genre _« Qu'est ce que je disais…. »_ puis la releva d'un seul coup en la tirant par le bras. Une fois qu'elle eut son équilibre il la lâcha. La neige se mit à tomber doucement.

- Tu peux marcher ? lui demanda-t-il, moitié ironique, moitié sérieux.

- Bien sûr que oui ! fulmina la jeune femme.

Puis elle marcha loin devant lui, dans les rues enneigées. Il n'y avait pas un chat, et Eden se demandait pourquoi ils avaient accosté sur une île déserte. Et pourtant, il y avait de la lumière à travers les volets fermés de certaines maisons. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et il faisait de plus en plus froid. Le vent se levait, devenant violent et frigorifiant Eden, glaçant ses os à travers l'épaisse cape qu'elle portait. Ace semblait se porter comme un charme malgré cela, et elle lui lança un regard étonné.

- Ça alors, mais tu n'as pas froid ?!

Malgré le bruit du vent, de plus en plus violent, il sembla l'entendre. Ses oreilles étaient gelées et elle tenait à peine debout.

- Je t'expliquerais ça plus tard, en attendant il faut trouver un endroit où se mettre à l'abri ! cria-t-il pour se faire entendre.

Il tourna la tête partout, cherchant un bâtiment où ils pourraient avoir des renseignements pour le Log Pose. Rien. Comme pour les embêter, le vent s'intensifia, rendant la visibilité quasi-nulle. A moitié dans les pommes, Eden voyait le brouillard les recouvrir comme un épais linceul, et l'angoisse fit son apparition dans le creux de son estomac, lui nouant les entrailles. Et en plus elle avait paumé Ace. Manquait plus que ça pour lui filer la migraine ! Elle éternua et au même moment, elle entendit comme un chuintement, un souffle glacé rafraîchir désagréablement sa nuque et un long frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Elle sentit une présence dans son dos et elle fit volte-face, se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec une chose immatérielle. Un visage humain au long nez fin et tordu, les orbites vides de globe oculaire et la peau, d'une extrême pâleur, qui semblait être faite de fumée, de brouillard… Eden poussa un cri et tomba de nouveau sur les fesses – ça devenait une habitude – et la _chose_ eut un rire suivi d'un sanglot, et se jeta sur la jeune fille, passant au travers de son corps. La blonde se figea, sentant une brûlure dans ses bras et ses jambes, l'empêchant de se lever. Une brûlure qui remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant d'atteindre son… cœur.

_Boum boum.  
Boum boum._

La douleur fut si brute que la jeune femme se recroquevilla sur elle, les mains sur la poitrine comme pour stopper cet élancement insupportable. C'est comme si la _chose_ la rongeait de l'intérieur. Et c'était quoi au juste ?! Elle releva la tête, résistante, et aperçu la silhouette d'Ace à travers le brouillard. Il semblait se battre contre la même chose, sauf que plusieurs l'entourait. Des gerbes de flammes sortaient de ses poings et il semblait en colère. Très en colère. Son chapeau était tombé sur ses épaules, seulement retenu par la cordelette.

Attendez voir.

DU FEU ?! Depuis quand il balançait du feu celui-là ?

_- Je vais te ronger de l'intérieur, petite chose…_

- Q-qui es-tu ?! hurla Eden plus pour elle-même en tentant de se relever.

_- Juste une création…_

La douleur explosa dans tout son corps et elle faillit tomber pour de bon dans les pommes. Sa vision était floue et tout tournait. Elle tentait de mobiliser tout son corps pour extirper cette _chose_ d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, tâchant de se concentrer. _« Je dois peux percevoir son aura, allez… » _ Elle n'en pouvait plus, le haki était trop dur à utiliser pour elle, surtout dans son état. Elle hurla de douleur.

_Boum boum._

- SORT DE MON CORPS !

La _chose_ poussa un long hurlement d'agonie et s'en alla pour de bon, laissant la jeune femme haletante et brûlante de fièvre et de douleur. Elle avait l'impression d'être libre.  
_« Mon dieu, c'était quoi ça ?! » _Ignorant la brûlure qui sautillait toujours joyeusement dans sa tête, elle s'élança vers Ace pour l'aider contre les créatures. Elle brandit son poing et asséna un coup de violent à la première bestiole, qui était semblable à celle qui l'avait possédée. Bizarrement, il pouvait la toucher. Pourquoi ?

- Derrière toi !

L'espèce de fantôme voltigea après avoir reçu un bon coup de pied retourné de la part de la blonde. _« Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu toucher l'autre ? »_

D'un coup, tout le brouillard se dissipa, les créatures avec, laissant au milieu de la grande place du village deux jeunes complètement paumés, l'un toujours enflammé et l'autre à moitié évanouie.

_« Damn it, journée de merde ! »_


	11. Promenons-nous dans les bois

**Chapitre 11 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…**

Il fixait, grâce à sa vue très développée, la façon dont les deux humains se battaient. L'un crachait des flammes de son corps, enveloppant les créatures fantomatiques dans des gerbes brûlantes. L'autre les chassait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avec sa force extraordinaire. En tout les cas, ces deux humains avaient une force brute, impulsive, écrasante, explosive. Excité comme une puce, il se contenta seulement de les observer. Si on le voyait au village, il allait être chassé. Alors il fit le spectateur, caché dans l'ombre des sapins. Le soleil se couchait et seules les flammes du jeune homme éclairaient la grande place avec les derniers rayons de l'astre brûlant. Les fantômes s'évaporèrent, la tempête de neige cessa et quelques secondes après, il vit les deux humains se parler avec de grands gestes. Et l'un d'eux s'écroula à genoux, c'était la fille. Celle-ci tourna le regard vers lui, écarquilla les yeux avant de les refermer et tomber à plat ventre dans la neige. Reniflant, l'individu se mit à repartir à reculons, doucement. Ses oreilles s'agitèrent, il se mit à quatre pattes et… sprinta jusque dans les bois.

O~o~O

Eden ouvrit les yeux brusquement avant de se redresser, étonnée d'être dans l'infirmerie. Elle se leva en pleine forme, sans cette maudite brûlure dans la poitrine qui l'avait clouée au sol tout à l'heure… D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps elle pionçait ? Elle ne se rappelait même pas s'être endormie ou quoi que ce soit. Elle enfila un pantalon moulant noir et bien chaud, un haut à manches longues en dessous d'un gros pull et des bottes, puis elle sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie. Il faisait jour et la neige tombait un peu. Eden décida de se rendre à la cantine, c'était sûrement l'heure du déjeuner, elle entendait déjà le brouahaha à l'intérieur. Elle entra et failli se prendre une tasse dans la tête, qui alla s'écraser contre le mur en répandant son contenu – du café – sur le mur. La jeune femme lança un regard noir au coupable et se dirigea vers la table où Ace, Dale et Aaron mangeaient en compagnie d'autres pirates. Elle les salua et aussitôt, interpella le jeune capitaine. Elle voulait des réponses, elle allait en avoir !

- Ace, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

La question tomba comme une pierre sur la table. Eden ne se souvenait d'absolument rien à part l'attaque des spectres (elle frissonna en repensant à la douleur dans sa poitrine) et avoir aperçu un animal à la fin du combat. Ace n'en menait pas large et s'apprêta à lui donner sa réponse quand il sentit une crise de narcolepsie pointer le bout de son nez. Ses yeux lui piquèrent un instant et il tomba net dans son assiette de viande et de purée. Une veine pulsa sur la tempe de la blonde qui lui mit un coup à l'arrière du crâne pour le réveiller… En vain.

- NE T'ENDORS PAS DANS UN MOMENT PAREIL, CRETINE D'ALLUMETTE SUR PATTES !

Autour d'elle, les gars se fendaient la poire comme pas possible et elle les foudroya du regard avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune garçon en soupirant.

- Il t'a ramenée dans un sale état, il m'a dit que vous vous étiez fait attaqués par des monstres en pleine tempête de neige, dit Aaron en se balançant sur sa chaise.

- Je vais aller en ville après, lança Eden de but-en-blanc, m'acheter quelques bricoles. A plus tard !

- Ta fièvre a baissé au moins ? Sinon, tu restes au chaud !

- Oui je vais mieux.

Dale vérifia sa température et confirma ce qu'elle avait dit. Puis sans rien dire d'autre, Eden s'assit et mangea à la vitesse de l'éclair avant de partir aussitôt après avoir prit une bonne douche…sans prévenir Ace. Les rues étaient remplies, contrastant avec la veille quand il n'y avait absolument personne. C'était bizarre. De plus il y avait le marché, rendant compliquée la progression de la jeune femme dans la ville. Elle s'arrêta devant un marchand d'armes et essaya plusieurs dagues avant d'en acheter une simple et bien tranchante. La jeune fille voulut se racheter quelques habits, mais n'arrivait pas à focaliser sa concentration sur ses emplettes. Elle avait très envie d'aller en forêt et essayer de trouver ce loup gigantesque qu'elle avait aperçu avant de ne plus se souvenir de rien. Bon d'accord, c'était une idée stupide et dangereuse, mais elle en avait très envie d'un côté…

- C'est parti !

Puis elle sorti du bâtiment et se dirigea dans les bois

O~o~O

- Hey Finnian !

Les oreilles du concerné se dressèrent au dessus de sa tête, et ses babines s'étirèrent en ce qui semblait être…un sourire crispé ?

- C-comment ça va Darius ? balbutia Finnian.

- Très bien, et toi ta balade nocturne, comment c'était ?

Touché. Le jeune loup se mit à quatre pattes et se prépara à être coursé par son supérieur. Celui-ci se contenta de lui foutre un coup de patte derrière la tête.

- On t'a déjà dit de pas t'aventurer près du village, c'est le règlement !

- Oui, mais je ne suis pas entré dedans, j'observais juste… deux humains qui se battaient ! gémit Finnian.

- C'est pas une raison, ajouta sèchement Darius en croisant ses bras.

- Ils se battaient contre les fantômes de Delos ! Et la fille m'a vu…

Le loup adulte tiqua et ordonna au plus jeune de ne rien dire à personne.

- J'en parlerai au chef du clan. Quant à toi, ne va plus là-bas, les Humains te chasseraient ou te tueraient !

Darius s'en alla, laissant Finnian seul dans sa clairière enneigée. Il se redressa sur ses pattes de derrière, montrant sa grande taille. Il devait faire environ deux mètres une fois debout sans compter la queue brune et touffue qui se balançait joyeusement la plupart du temps. Sa peau était couleur taupe claire et poilue, et ses cheveux noirs mi longs et ébouriffés entrecoupés de tresses et de perles. De grandes oreilles prenaient place au dessus de sa tête à la mâchoire carrée et puissante, à la truffe allongée et aux crocs aiguisés, et deux yeux en amande d'un bleu magnifique qui donnaient une note de couleur en plus des tatouages tribaux qui s'étalaient sur son visage. Rouges et argentés. Son corps était fin mais musclé, ses bras étaient humains mais ses doigts pourvus de griffes rétractables, et ses jambes puissantes étaient semblables à des pattes arrière d'un loup ordinaire. Finnian faisait partie d'une tribu de loups-garous très ancienne dont l'espérance de vie ne dépassait pas les deux-cent ans. Le doyen était Bogdan, un vieux loup âgé de deux cent cinquante-trois ans. Mais il n'avait plus toute sa tête et sa résistance commençait à faiblir. Il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Finnian soupira et se dirigea dans les bois pour chasser un peu, il avait faim.

Darius entra dans la maison du chef de la tribu, Stanislas Venceslas. Un loup imposant, brun aux muscles développés…

- QUOI ENCORE ?!

… Et au putain de sale caractère. Darius passa sa main dans sa chevelure tressée de partout, et s'avança d'un air flegme vers son chef.

- Boss, Finnian s'est encore aventuré vers le village… commença-t-il.

- Ah ! Le sale garnement, il a encore envie de se faire punir celui-là ! Amène-le moi donc…

- Et une fille humaine l'a vu…

- Nom d'un louveteau, je savais que ce gosse allait nous causer des problèmes ! fulmina Stanislas, dès le moment où sa mère nous l'a refilé !

- Et à ce que j'ai compris de lui, cette femelle se battait contre les fantômes de Délos avec un autre humain.

- Je vais lui apprendr- PARDON ?!

- Vous avez très bien compris chef, et arrêtez de hurler !

Stanislas se calma immédiatement et sembla réfléchir (c'est le boss quand même !). Une ampoule s'illumina au dessus de ses oreilles et il grogna de contentement.

- J'ai un plan, mon cher Darius…

O~o~O

Quand Finnian rentra de la chasse, il fut immédiatement agressé par son chef qui l'emmena dans son repère avec un sourire aux babines. Le jeune loup eu trèèèèèèèèès peur… Quand Stanislas souriait ainsi, ça n'inaugurait rien de bon.

- Mon cher Finny, j'ai une mission à te confier.

Oups, ça sentait pas bon ça.

- J'ai appris par Darius que tu t'étais aventuré au village…

Pas bon du tout….

- Et j'ai une mission pour toi. Accompli-là et tu ne seras pas puni !

- M-mais chef, je suis habitué à vos punitions maintenant… protesta Finnian.

- **Tu n'as pas le choix !**

Finny se recroquevilla de peur.

- La fille qui t'as aperçu pourrait nous être utile pour combattre notre ennemi ! Alors je veux que tu ailles la trouver et nous la ramener, même si cela te prend des jours.

- Ok, chef. E-et je fais quoi du mâle qui l'accompagnait ?

- On s'en fiche de lui, c'est la fille qui t'as vu et qui pourrait être plus une menace. Allez, va !

Retrouver la femelle… il était marrant lui, pourquoi il le faisait pas lui-même ?! Mais bon, Finnian avait beaucoup trop peur pour contredire son chef. C'est contre son gré qu'il retourna en forêt après s'être habillé de son habit de « mission », un ensemble de cuir résistant. Il avait prit sa dague aussi. Il se dirigea vers le village, observa attentivement dans l'ombre, cherchant une moindre trace de la fille sans succès. Il fit demi-tour et décida d'arpenter les alentours du village, et trouva des traces de pas. Ce n'était pas des pas d'animaux et il sauta de joie. Il n'avait plus qu'à suivre la piste , et c'était gagné ! Il se mit à quatre pattes, en position de course et renifla avec son odorat surdéveloppé.

O~o~O

- Nom d'un chien !

Enième juron de la part de la blonde qui trébucha sur une motte de terre enveloppée de neige. Un ours gisait non loin d'elle, inerte. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit de venir dans cette forêt ? Elle était complètement paumée ! De plus, la nuit continuait à tomber et elle avait peur que ces étranges créatures ne reviennent pour elle, comme le veille… Elle ne voulait pas ressentir de nouveau cette brûlure ! La jeune fille n'eu pas le temps de se relever complètement que quelque chose la plaqua au sol, lui coupant le souffle sous le choc. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux et eu une mine étonnée en voyant deux grands et beaux yeux bleus la fixer avec joie. Des cheveux noirs lui chatouillaient les joues et le cou et une… truffe touchait le bout de son nez.

- Je t'ai enfin trouvée ! Comme je suis content ! s'exclama l'individu à califourchon sur elle.

Une truffe ?!

Par réflexe, elle balança son pied dans l'estomac de l'inconnu qui voltigea sur quelques mètres. Eden se releva d'un bond, en position de combat. L'individu se releva en se tenant le ventre. Il était très grand et avait une apparence mi-louve mi-humaine. _« Les loups-garous existent ? » _Un rire sortit de la gueule du loup alors qu'il se grattait sa tignasse perlée.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait peur, j'étais tellement heureux de t'avoir trouvé, ça fait longtemps que je te cherche !

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?! s'écria Eden agressivement.

Puis cela fit « Tilt ! » dans sa tête quand elle regarda les oreilles du loup-garou.

- Tu es le loup d'hier soir ! Pourquoi tu me cherchais ?

- Je suis désolé petite humaine, mais tu vas devoir me suivre jusqu'à ma tribu.

Le ton de Finnian était sans appel, et il vit la blonde blêmir puis se ressaisir. Elle se mit en position de combat et eut un sourire carnassier. Une provocation.

- Alors viens me chercher.

Le loup s'élança vers elle sans sortir ses griffes. Il ne devait absolument pas la blesser ! Mais la jeune fille était très agressive, ses coups étaient violents. Il lui balança un coup dans les côtes, pas assez violent pour les lui casser et s'écroula lourdement dans la neige. L'adolescente se releva d'un bond et faucha les pattes arrières de Finnian qui failli tomber, et il reçu un coup de poing dans le sternum, ce qui lui coupa la respiration. Eden s'assit sur lui et lui lança un regard de tueur.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? répéta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne te veux pas de mal, il faut juste que tu viennes avec moi ! dit Finnian, paniqué.

- Pourquoi !

- Parce qu'on a besoin de toi.

La phrase résonna en écho dans son esprit et elle relâcha doucement la pression sur le vêtement de cuir du loup. Elle allait lui demander le pourquoi du comment quand une pression désagréable lui prit à l'épaule. Le choc le poussa sur le côté et elle se convulsa de douleur dans la neige en essayant d'enlever la flèche plantée dans la chair. _« Bon sang mais d'où sort cette flèche ?! » _Finnian resta aux aguets et dévoila ses crocs, en position d'attaque. Un homme sortit de l'ombre, une arbalète à la main. Il était entièrement encapuchonné, mais on voyait très bien ses yeux rubis luisants et sa… barbichette brune et longue ainsi que son sourire.

- Le comte va être content… Une humaine et un loup-garou !

Eden retira la flèche de son épaule d'une main tremblante, et elle retint un cri de douleur. Ça faisait hyper mal ! Son sang tâchait déjà la neige et son visage se contracta de souffrance. L'homme face à eux les tenait en joue et Finnian se plaçait devant elle comme un bouclier. La jeune fille se releva en laissant son épaule douloureuse dans un côté de sa tête et sorti sa dague fraîchement achetée. Finement aiguisée, tranchante comme un rasoir et brillante.

- Hey stupide chasseur de mes deux, ça t'amuses de planter tes flèches dans les gens où quoi ? Je vais te faire manger ton… _truc_ moi !

Non, elle ne savait pas que c'était une arbalète.

- Calme-toi petite humaine, je crois surtout qu'on va s'enfuir… tempéra Finnian en mettant son bras devant elle pour la calmer.

- Oh non non non, vous allez rester là, tous les deux… tu feras un beau tapis pour le Comte !

- Mais t'es complètement barré ma par-

Un hurlement la coupa dans sa phrase et ils se retrouvèrent instantanément entourés d'une horde loups-garous, semblables à Finnian. Ils grognaient et montraient les crocs en signe de menace, et l'homme à l'arbalète baissa son arme, perdant son sourire. Zut alors, il avait deux bonnes prises !

- Maudit Kruger, tu oses menacer un membre de ma tribu sur MON territoire ? Cette humaine est notre proie, vas-t-en avant que je ne te déchiquette !

La voix était gutturale et un loup, debout comme Finnian s'avança entre l'homme à l'arbalète (Kruger), Eden et le jeune loup. Il était brun, imposant et musclé. La blonde le trouva très impressionnant, et elle ne dit rien, intimidée. Elle savait quand il fallait se taire et se tenir à carreau, et bien là c'était le moment ! Ce loup pourrait lui arracher le visage avec ses griffes, où pire la mettre en morceaux avec ces crocs aiguisés.

- Et tu diras à ton maître qu'il regrettera ses actes…

O~o~O

Ace était inquiet et faisait les cent pas sur le pont de son bateau. Eden était partie plus tôt dans la journée, sans le prévenir et elle n'était encore pas revenue. Il la traita mentalement d'idiote et se demanda pourquoi il avait accepté de la prendre avec eux…

- Désolé capitaine, je n'aurais pas du la laisser partir toute seule, fit Dale en soupirant.

Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de regarder l'horizon. Mais merde à la fin, soit cette fille le faisait exprès, soit elle était une malchanceuse de première catégorie ! Dans tous les cas, elle n'était pas là et il allait faire nuit. Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus étaient les créatures de la veille, il avait peur que la jeune fille se fasse attaquer de nouveau. Il soupira de mécontentement et se dirigea vers le village, où tout le monde rangeait les stands de nourriture, de vêtements et autres. Il demanda à plusieurs personnes s'ils avaient vu son amie, mais aucun résultat. Il trouva une réponse chez une marchande d'habits qui remballait ses affaires. La femme lui jeta un regard étonné alors que son mari s'arrêtait à côté, intrigué par la conversation.

- Vous parlez d'une demoiselle avec une mèche blanche ? Je l'ai vue partir dans la forêt.

Ace retint un juron et remercia la vendeuse qui lui sourit. Sérieusement, dans quel pétrin elle s'était encore mise ? Elle était stupide où quoi ? Il jura cette fois-ci elle revint au bateau prévenir ses hommes qu'il allait la chercher. Aaron voulut le retenir, lui dire qu'il allait l'accompagner mais le capitaine refusa, stipulant qu'il ne voulait pas tous les mettre en danger. Il était le capitaine des Spade Pirates, c'était à lui de gérer ses hommes. Même si de surcroît, Eden n'était pas un homme et elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipage.

Oh puis tant pis, après tout elle ne méritait pas de mourir juste parce qu'elle ne répondait pas à ces deux critères ! Et puis avec sa chance légendaire, elle avait du tomber dans un trou dissimulé par la neige, ou alors attaquée par un ours – qu'elle aurait facilement mit K.O. Ou bien elle s'était tout simplement perdue comme une idiote. Zut. Il avait l'impression de retourner dans le passé, quand elle s'était perdue et retrouvée par hasard près de leur cachette. C'est à ce moment que Luffy et elle s'étaient fait enlevés par Porchemy. Il frissonna en repensant à la peur qu'il avait eue et s'avança vers les arbres où se reflétaient les rayons orangés du soleil, créant de jolie lueur dans la neige brillante. Le jeune homme eu sourire nostalgique. Il y avait déjà eu de la bonne neige comme ça aussi, au mont Corvo…

O~o~O

Kruger fulminait. Il avait enfin trouvé sa cible et il l'avait perdue à cause de cette maudite tribu remplie d'animaux qu'il trouvait stupides ! Surtout que le maître allait l'engueuler sévère pour son échec. Il déglutit et poussa la grande porte.

- Kruger au rapport, maître. La cible m'a échappée, je ne faisais pas le poids contre la tribu Kiba.

Le siège de velours rouge se retourna, découvrant un homme au visage attrayant. Il semblait entre deux âges, environ quarante ans, avait une masse de cheveux noirs et bouclés et une barbe de trois jours, et était habillé sobrement.

- Finnian Crowley était accompagné d'une humaine, elle est blessée. Après, une partie de la tribu est arrivée et j'ai du m'enfuir.

L'homme brun sembla réfléchir, et il sourit. Une des créatures fantôme apparu soudainement et voleta autour de lui. Il pulsait d'une lumière bleue électrique, et il tenait entre ses mains squelettiques et vaporeuses une boule bleue et translucide, brillante.

- J'ai les souvenirs de la fille. Je pense qu'elle serait parfaite pour _la_ faire revenir. Il me la faut. Et Finnian aussi.

Un sourire diabolique prit place sur son beau visage, et ses yeux bleus luisirent d'un éclat mauvais. Son _Tama tama no mi_ allait enfin être utile à autre chose que d'effrayer les villageois… Il ordonna à Kruger de se préparer pour une prochaine mission, et une femme entra dans la salle, un sniper à la main. Ses cheveux étaient courts et coupés aux carrés d'un blond foncé, le côté gauche de sa tête rasé et encré de tatouages verts qui s'étendait jusque dans son cou. Ses yeux étaient verts turquoise, son visage rond et sa peau immaculée.

- Es-tu prête, Oksana ? Tu vas accompagner Kruger.

- Oui, maître Delos.

Enfin, il pouvait mettre son plan à exécution… Bientôt, _elle_ sera de retour…


End file.
